Orgullo y Diferencias
by Christelle272
Summary: Sakura es una joven muy diferente a los demas no se deja llevar por lo que todos hacen pero Shaoran es un hombre que le mostrara que el mundo no es de color de rosa y que hay que enfrentar la vida apesar del orgullo y las diferencias que sostienen al mund
1. Sin rumbo fijo

_**Orgullo y Diferencias**_

**Capitulo 1: Sin rumbo fijo**

Esta historia no comienza con un "_Erase una vez"_… tampoco con un "_Hace mucho tiempo_…", quisiera decir que es un cuento de hadas, pero no lo es. Es simplemente una historia hecha sin un porque, que fue tomando su trama a través del tiempo, poco a poco, descubriendo con cada mañana una nueva ilusión y con cada noche una desesperanza, viendo que el mundo se sostiene de hipocresía, orgullo, mentiras y sobre todo de clases sociales.

Todo comenzó en el año de 1479, donde los carruajes abundaban por las calles y mujeres paseaban con sus hermosos vestidos por bellos jardines. Cuando el honor para un hombre era mas importante que su propia vida.

Una mansión poco peculiar con un tono blanco y algunos toques en un ligero café se localizaba justo enfrente de la gran plaza. El silencio reinaba el lugar y la caída de la noche dibujaba una sombra en el blanco piso del cuarto con el único balcón de la mansión. Una linda vela alumbraba el lugar, mientras una pluma era remojada constantemente en un tintero para después seguir escribiendo con detallada caligrafía sobre una hoja lo que parecía ser un cuento, si así era, un cuento sacado de la imaginación de una joven de grandes ojos verdes adornados con largas pestañas mientras sobre su blanca piel caía su cabello ligeramente rizado color castaño claro. Ella usaba un ajustado atuendo color vino con tonalidades crema en el cuello y en las mangas. Su mirada estaba fija en el papel mientras su mano se movía conforme sus pensamientos le dictaban.

----------------------------------------------

Una sombra se paseaba por las calles que no eran más que alumbradas por la bella luna de aquella noche. Su mirada estaba perdida, miraba a ningún lugar. Acababa de salir de su gran mansión al este de la gran plaza en donde había tenido una discusión con su madre.

Syaoran, ese era su nombre, un joven cerca de cumplir 18 años, de cabello corto y oscuro con ojos marrones casi iguales a su cabello. De buena familia, su padre era un noble y su madre era bien reconocida en la corte. Único hijo de la familia Li.

Las causas de la discusión de hace algunos minutos eran simplemente que el debía tomarse las cosas mas responsablemente ya que nunca tenia tiempo para novias y mucho menos para contraer matrimonio con alguna dama de la corte. A Syaoran no le gustaba mucho la idea del matrimonio, decía que no tenia tiempo para esas tonterías y prefería estar ocupado en otras cosas, viajando por el mundo o haciendo negocios en el extranjero. Bien, quizás ya había tenido experiencia con algunas jovencitas pero jamás llegaba a algo serio, le gustaba sentirse libre de todo eso por lo que a su madre no le agrado mucho su respuesta ya que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y debía casarse lo antes posible.

Fue una discusión inútil sin muchos argumentos, mas aun así Syaoran pensaba con cada paso que daba en las palabras de su madre.

----------------------------------------------

Un nuevo día comenzaba y todos los sirvientes de la gran mansión corrían de un lado a otro. Un leve sonido se escucho tras una puerta y una joven sirvienta entró sigilosamente a la habitación. Llegó al fondo y abrió las largas cortinas rosadas para dejar entrar a los primeros rayos del sol.

-Señorita, ya ha amanecido y pronto estará el desayuno-comento la joven sirvienta mientras levantaba algunas sabanas que cubrían a una joven que al parecer se había desvelado hasta muy tarde la noche anterior ya que justo ayer, pasada la media noche la criada había pasado a revisar el pasillo y vio que una pequeña luz seguía encendida en la habitación de la joven.

-Señorita es hora de despertar-continuo repitiendo.

-Si lo se, ya voy-contesto la joven aun acostada en su cama.

-Bien, entonces escojamos su vestido-dijo la sirvienta con alegría dirigiéndose al armario de la joven sacando un hermoso vestido celeste.

Minutos después la joven ya estaba vestida y solo retocaba su cabello con un cepillo. Después salió de su habitación y camino lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que le doblaba la estatura y era de color rojo la cual dirigía al comedor.

Entro por la puerta con suma delicadeza y al ver a los presentes hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo.

-Como siempre la ultima, ¿verdad Sakura?-replico una joven mayor a Sakura.

-Al parecer eso te incomoda mucho ¿no Roseline?-contesto.

-Vamos hijas compórtense como damas-agrego la señora presente en aquel lugar. Era la duquesa Nadeshiko esposa del duque Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Los Kinomoto habían sido a lo largo de los años una familia compuesta de nobles, grandes amigos de la ahora reina Isabel de Castilla y muy distinguidos en la corte; tenían cuatro hijas. La mayor de nombre Marylise una de las mas bellas del reino, su mirada color miel y su cabello café oscuro la había echo acreedora a muchos prometidos a los cuales se atrevió a rechazar. La siguiente en edad era Roseline con veinte años, una linda chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, desde hacia ya varios meses estaba comprometida con un conde de nombre Olivier Marani.

Tres años menor que Roseline estaba Sakura, de cabello castaño casi rubio y ojos verdes, su piel era blanca y tenía unos delgados labios rozados. Por ultimo se encontraba Camille, a sus 16 años era considerada la mas bella de todo el reino, con su largo cabello rojizo y sus bellos ojos miel atraía miradas de cualquier lugar, un poco necia y caprichosa pero eso no importaba ante los ojos de los demás, para todos siempre seria la bella Camille.

A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad entre las dos muchachas, Camille y Sakura nunca se habían llevado bien y prácticamente no soportaban estar juntas sin tener una discusión de por medio. Roseline era una fiel aliada de Camille, al contrario de Marylise quien apoyaba considerablemente a su hermana Sakura.

----------------------------------------------

-¿Oyeron lo que sucedido ayer en la noche?-pregunto una joven tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Si, yo si me entere-contesto otra joven de cabello marrón completamente recogido.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Sakura discretamente a la primer joven que había hablado.

-Pues que ha de pasar, el único hijo de los Li volvió a desaparecer y al parecer fue por causa de otra discusión con la dama Ieran.

-Era de suponerse, ninguno de los dos se llevan bien-continuo Janelle, la joven de cabello marrón.

-¡Pero Janelle! No deberías de ser tan desconsiderada-agregó Sakura, para después tomar un poco mas de te.

-Es cierto, pero ninguna de las tres podemos negar que el joven Li es muy atento con las damas, pero pienso que es solo porque es muy caballeroso, además es muy guapo- agrego Amnett, la tercera de las jovencitas.

-Tienes razón, pero a decir verdad yo nunca lo he tratado-asintió Sakura. Después miro a su alrededor, estaban sentadas justo a la orilla de un bello jardín del gran palacio de Castilla. Había algunas mesas más cerca de la de ellas con algunas muchachas platicando alegremente acompañadas de bocadillos y sus respectivas tazas de té.

La mañana transcurría normal como cualquier otro día.

----------------------------------------------

Un joven alto y de cabello marrón estaba recargado en una de las altas paredes del castillo de su gran amiga Elizabeth Troney, una muchacha cerca de cumplir los 16 años que vivía con su familia al oeste de la ciudad.

Desde muy pequeños ella y Syaoran se había conocido y ahora eran grandes amigos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con toda confianza la señorita Troney.

-No es nada, es solo que…, no se que hacer-respondió dudosamente Syaoran.

-El escapar de tus responsabilidades no te traerá nada bueno, además esa no es la solución.

-Lo se, pero es que estoy cansado de tantas tonterías de protocolo, ya fue suficiente.

-No podemos escapar a nuestro destino, menos es este tiempo, acabamos de salir de una guerra y ay mucho por hacer.

-Lo se, Isabel quiere que la ayude a controlar el pueblo, ir a firmar tratados, y no se que tantas cosas mas.

-Pues si eso quiere que hagas, hazlo, después de todo es la reina.

-Oh vamos, no seas ridícula, sabes que la conocemos desde que tengo memoria así que si no quiero no la ayudo.

-Eres demasiado terco, necesitas que alguien te ayude a entrar en razón.

-No necesito de nadie.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Eres muy terco!-termino diciendo la ya desesperada Elizabeth.

----------------------------------------------

La noche caía tranquilamente sobre Castilla, mientras tanto Sakura caminaba por las calles rumbo a su hogar. Había sido un día totalmente tranquilo, con la misma rutina de siempre, ella salía a tomar el te con sus amigas después paseaban un rato, hacían unas compras y después cada quien regresaba a su hogar.

-¡Oh! Señorita Sakura, ¿No cree que es muy tarde para pasear?-pregunto un soldado al ver pasar a Sakura.

-No se preocupe estaré bien, voy a mi casa, gracias-contesto Sakura y continuo caminando.

Al llegar a su casa, se detuvo y después dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas, suspiro, y después decidió entrar. Paso rápidamente por la gran sala sin ser percibida y subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, en realidad aunque quisiera no había podido ignorar del todo la escena de abajo.

Al parecer Camille estaba recibiendo otra de sus particulares propuestas de matrimonio por parte de algún joven de la corte y como era de costumbre ella lo estaba rechazando. Era algo común en la residencia Kinomoto, en realidad Camille recibía alrededor de más de tres propuestas matrimoniales por día y ella los rechazaba sin ninguna consideración. Lo que Sakura no lograba comprender era porque la seguían buscando a pesar de que sabían que siempre los iba rechazar, bien, no se iba aponer a pensar en eso, ya que prefería no tener que inquietarse por cosas tan tontas.

Solo trato de olvidarlo y se puso su camisón para dormir y después se sentó en su escritorio a lado de la cama, posó sus verdes ojos en la hoja y remojo su pluma en el tintero mientras comenzaba:"El orgullo parecía ser uno mas de sus defectos pero no por eso…"

----------Fin de Capitulo----------


	2. Un total desconocido

**Orgullo y Diferencias…**

**Capitulo 2: Un total desconocido**

La gran mesa del comedor estaba adornada con alegres platillos que anunciaban el desayuno, los presentes comenzaban a tomar sus cubiertos y de vez en cuando tomaban un poco de jugo de sus vasos.

-Bien niñas ¿que harán hoy?-pregunto la duquesa Kinomoto

-Pues yo comenzare con los preparativos de mi boda-contestó Roseline con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece muy correcto mi querida Roseline, ya era tiempo-dijo la duquesa.

-Por mi parte, iré a una merienda con la reina, ya que desde ayer me comento que desde hace algunos días quería hablar de unos asuntos conmigo-dijo Marylise

-Ay, no entiendo como soportas esas meriendas, si son tan aburridas-comento la inoportuna de Camille-yo iré a dar un paseo con Sakura, ¿no es así hermana?

Sakura, mirando con desagrado contestó-Así es, iremos a dar un paseo.

-Me alegra que ustedes dos se estén llevando bien, además haber si Camille te presenta a algún muchacho, ya es tiempo de que te comprometas Sakura, a menos de que quieras quedar igual que tu solitaria hermana Marylise-dijo Nadeshiko.

-¡Oh madre! No tienes porque insultarme así, tampoco deberías de darle esas indirectas a Sakura-dijo Marylise exaltándose un poco.

-Oh querida, te pido que conserves la calma ya que no es correcto levantar la voz en la mesa-agrego tranquilamente la duquesa.

-Mejor iré a arreglarme para salir lo mas pronto posible de aquí-dijo Marylise levantándose de su silla y tomando rumbo a su habitación.

-No debiste ser tan dura con ella Nadeshiko-comenzó el duque, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra durante la conversación sostenida minutos atrás.

-Lo siento Fujitaka, pero es la única manera de presionar a esa jovencita.

El resto del desayuno se desarrollo en silencio, con algunos comentarios de Camille y después cada quien fue a lo que le correspondía.

----------

-Buenos días-dijo el joven de cabello marrón.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Syaoran?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-No te mentiré, en realidad casi no dormí y no tengo mucha hambre así que iré a la ciudad.

-¡¿Que?! Pero alguien podría verte-replico la joven mientras veía al muchacho caminar hacia la puerta.

-Y que mas da, ni que fuera un criminal, no me importa que me vean; gracias por todo-dijo tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un delicado beso para después cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a la ciudad en su caballo.

----------

Sakura y Camille caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la bella ciudad, ninguna de las dos había dicho palabra alguna durante el recorrido, ni siquiera se habían volteado a ver.

Camille, victima del aburrimiento, se decidió a romper aquel silencio.

-Y bien, ¿que harás después?

-No lo se, tal vez iré a comprar algunas cosas-contestó con desgano Sakura.

-Yo pasare por la corte a divertirme un rato

-¿Y que tanto haces ahí Camille?-pregunto con curiosidad Sakura.

-Pues, conocer mas gente, ¡socializar Sakura! Que más se puede hacer ahí.

-Ya veo, ¿tu vida es muy interesante no?, siempre tienes nuevas aventuras y te despreocupas de todo.

-Puede ser-dijo dudando-pero, ¿que me dices de la tuya?

-La mía es normal

-¿Solo eso?... ¿normal?

-Si, ¿que mas quieres que te diga?

-Ay, pues no lo se, ¿que mas haces aparte de ir a tomar te con las damas de la corte?

Antes de contestar Sakura rió divertida ante esa respuesta.

-¿Crees que es lo único que hago?-dijo sonriendo.

-Pues no lo se, tu dime.

-Pues voy a reuniones con condesas, a veces voy a la librería y también a la florería saludar a Marguerite Caraday, me paseo por los jardines o voy a fiestas.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que tomar té era lo único que hacías-bufó Camille

Sakura solo contesto con una de sus sonrisas, mientras tanto Camille comenzaba a contarle de sus noviazgos o de los últimos chismes en la corte. La mirada de la castaña solo fijaba al frente. De pronto vio a un joven alto vestido con un traje verde, de cabello y ojos marrones que se aproximaba con paso lento a donde ella estaba. Poco a poco ambos se fueron aproximando y justo en el momento en que el joven paso a lado de ella, Sakura abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos y después de alguno pasos mas giro su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente, sin notar que aquel joven había echo exactamente lo mismo justo después de que ella se volteara.

----------

-¿Como has estado amigo mío?-preguntó el joven rubio mientras estrechaba la mano de Shaoran.

-Pues como siempre, volví a escapar de casa

-Ya veo, no es muy raro en ti ¿cierto?

-Supongo-dijo secamente Shaoran

-Al parecer no vienes con muchas ganas de conversar ¿no es así?-pregunto Philip

-Porque mejor no te callas, ¿sí?

-Esta bien, esta bien… ¿cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-pregunto sin mucha importancia el rubio.

-No lo se, tal vez solo algunos días.

----------

No habían caminado mucho, pero aun así prefirieron regresar a la gran plaza. Se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas, mientras una platicaba alegremente la otra estaba perdida en el recuerdo de la mañana.

-¿Quien habrá sido?-dijo para si misma.

-¿De quien hablas?-pregunto Camille.

-Es que hoy en la mañana….-comenzó tratando de recordar lo sucedido.

-Sakura! ¡Me estabas contando!-le grito la pelirroja después de que su hermana se quedara absorta en sus pensamientos por varios segundos.

-¡Ah! Si, lo siento, lo que pasa es que hoy en la mañana me cruce con un joven muy apuesto mientras pasábamos por el mercado y me preguntaba quien podría ser.

-Ya veo, pues dime como era y talvez yo lo conozca.

-No lo creo, nunca lo había visto por aquí

-Ay no importa, de todos modos descríbemelo-se apresuró a decir Camille.

-Bien, pues era alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. Si no me equivoco su piel era bronceada y…-antes de poder terminar Camille la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso no era el hijo de los Li?

-¿Tu crees?, pues no lo se, la verdad no lo conozco-replico Sakura

-Yo me he topado varias veces con el y estoy segura que es Syaoran Li.

----------

-Entonces ¿que piensas hacer?- pregunto Philip

-No lo se, talvez solo me ausente por unos días-respondió el joven de cabello marrón

-Bien, en ese caso puedes quedarte aquí, no me haría nada mal estar acompañado un par de días.

-Esta bien, pero saldré un rato

-¿A donde? Ya esta anocheciendo-comento con intriga el joven rubio

-Ni que fuera a pasar algo-agregó Syaoran, para después salir por la puerta.

Philip se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos hasta que reacciono, ese Syaoran nunca iba a cambiar. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, estaba muy cansado y ya quería dormir.

----------

Sakura caminaba por las calles sin rumbo aparente, Camille había tenido una fiesta a la cual no fue poniendo como excusa que estaba muy cansada. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas caminando, la luna ya se hacia presente y su mirada se dirigía la suelo. De pronto, su cabeza tropezó con algo e hizo que su cuerpo retrocediera unos pasos, después levantó la mirada encontrándose con un joven de ojos marrones y cabello alborotado.

-Syaoran Li…-dijo Sakura en un susurro.

-¿Que dijiste?-pregunto el joven al no lograr escuchar del todo la frase pronunciada por la muchacha.

-Tu eres el hijo de los Li el que…-antes de poder terminar el joven tomo a Sakura y le cubrió los labios con una mano, después miro hacia los lados y se oculto junto con la joven en un callejón, ignorando los frecuentes pataleos de Sakura.

-¡Mmm!

Al parecer a él no le importaba cuanto la joven gritara, hasta que sintió que era segur le quito la mano de sus labios y la tomo por los hombros recargándola en una pared y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra….

-Disculpe, ¡¿podría soltarme?!-gritó con enojo Sakura.

Antes de responder, Syaoran se quedo mirando fijamente a sus verdes ojos.

-¿Eres tu?

-¿Yo?- pregunto extrañada la joven, quitándole las manos de sus hombros que aun la aprisionaban.

-Si, tú eres…

-A ver, discúlpeme pero yo soy aquí la que sabe quien es usted, además ¡como se atreve a siquiera tocarme!- añadió sarcásticamente-y para que sepa yo soy una Kinomoto, así que le recomendaría señor Li que me deje ir.

-¿Señor Li?–dijo repitiendo las últimas palabras dichas por Sakura.

-¿Que acaso no es usted un Li?, ¿el señor desaparecido?...

-Óyeme bien niña chiflada, no soy el señor Li, soy el "joven" Syaoran Li-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "joven"

-¡Pero dios mío!, no se le ocurra volver a llamarme así y por lo que a mí respecta: ¡por educación! Lo llame "señor".

-Ah así que ¿por educación? y me puede decir "señora" ¿como sabe mi nombre?-respondió Shaoran imitando el tono de voz de Sakura.

-¡¿Que?! Pero… ¡¿como se atreve?! ¡Yo soy la "señorita!!" Sakura Kinomoto, ¡así que le pido que me respete señor LI!-a estas alturas Sakura en verdad estaba enojada y eso era muy extraño en ella ya que siempre mostraba ser muy comprensiva,

-Bien, la respetare señorita, porque yo soy un caballero y he de suponer que usted es toda una dama-agrego con ironía Li.

-Pero desde luego que soy una dama y como tal quiero ser tratada-replico con valentía Sakura.

-Como ordene señorita…-respondió Shaoran extendiendo su mano izquierda a la joven, la cual correspondía a su saludo alargando una de sus manos para que fuese besada, acto seguido tomo con su mano libre su vestido y lo alzo levemente hasta sus tobillos.

-Syaoran Li-se presento cortésmente.

-Es un gusto conocerle joven Li, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-Así que, señorita Kinomoto, ¿no le gustaría dar un paseo a la luz de la luna?-pregunto el joven, doblando su brazo derecho y extendiéndolo a la altura del codo de la joven.

-¿Acaso usted esta intentando seducirme joven Li?-añadió Sakura sonriendo para después tomar del brazo a su acompañante.

-Y si así fuera, ¿me aceptaría?

-Tendrá que descubrirlo usted mismo- respondió alegremente Sakura.

----------

-¿Aun no llega Sakura?- preguntó la duquesa, preocupada por su hija ya que no acostumbraba demorarse tanto.

-No madre, desde que salió con Camille no la he vuelto a ver-respondió Marylise.

-He de suponer entonces que Camille la llevo a una de sus fiestas.

-Es lo mas seguro-asintió Roseline.

-Y dime querida ¿de que cosas hablaste con nuestra amada reina?-dijo la duquesa.

-Fueron prácticamente simples cosas, al parecer las cosas han mejorado mucho después de la guerra- contestó Marylise.

-Bien, eso me agrada, espero reunirme con ella en estos días-replico Nadeshiko-por cierto Roseline ¿ya hablaste con tu prometido?, ¿han acordado ya la fecha de la boda?, porque las invitaciones deben comenzar a enviarse y además-….

-Así es madre, ya acorde con Olivier la fecha de la boda y será en dos meses, los demás preparativos nos han resultado muy fáciles y ya casi tenemos todo listo- comento la pronta en casarse Roseline.

----------

Caminaban en la oscuridad de la noche, ninguno de los dos había dicho palabra alguna, llegaron a la gran plaza donde Sakura se detuvo por un momento.

-Disculpe, ¿pero porque se fue de su casa?, ¿no cree que después lo verán un poco extraño?

-¿Extraño? ¿Porque cree eso señorita?-respondió preguntando Syaoran.

-Bueno, pues la verdad eso que ha hecho usted se ve muy mal y más aun si lo ha hecho alguien de nuestra clase. Pero no ha respondido a mi primera pregunta joven Li…-insinuó Sakura.

-¿A que pregunta se refiere señorita?

-Le pregunte la causa de su huida

-No quiero ser descortés pero en verdad es algo que a usted no le importa-respondió con frialdad el joven.

-Vaya, al parecer lo he subestimado joven Syaoran.

-Eso parece ser señorita…, por desgracia mi educación no me permite alejarme de usted hasta dejarla en su residencia ya que a estas altas horas de la noche es muy peligroso andar por las calles.-agrego Syaoran.

-Al parecer usted no ha mostrado altos niveles de educación–comenzó Sakura quien comenzaba a soltarse del brazo de Syaoran–por lo que no puedo esperar un poco de caballerosidad de su parte, así que me retiro y le informo joven Li que soy perfectamente capaz d ir a mi residencia, si es como quiere llamarle, completamente sola, así que buenas noches–finalizo Sakura e hizo una leve reverencia y dio media vuelta para después perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Syaoran solo bufó sonriendo para si mismo y después agregó–Pensé que ella seria diferente pero creo que todas son iguales-dijo recargándose en un árbol–tienen los mismos intereses, para mañana todo mundo se enterará que estoy aquí y lo que a sucedido esta noche.

----------

Sakura entraba en su casa silenciosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya estaba cansada y sus parpados apenas podían mantenerse abiertos. Como de costumbre entro a su habitación, se coloco su ropa para dormir y volvió a sentarse en su ya conocido escritorio. Saco su pluma y unas hojas escondidas en uno de sus cajones.

‹ _Todo el ambiente se sentía alegre, niños corrían felices por los verdes jardines. El sol brillaba más que otros días, todo era perfecto, sonrisas se apreciaban en cualquier lugar que ella volteara, pero él no parecía tan contento, el orgullo parecía ser uno más de sus defectos. Se sentía demasiado como para mezclarse entre aquella gente feliz._

_Bien, talvez algún día lograría cambiar su mal hábito de sentirse más que otros, pero ahora solo quería disfrutar del día y después preocuparse por ese sujeto aun desconocido para ella…›_

Sus ojos no le permitían seguir viendo el papel, su mente solo le pedía descansar así que ella obedeció, guardo sus hojas y fue a la cama, no sin antes recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Sus pestañas por fin se cerraron ocultando tras ellas sus hermosos ojos verdes. Por fin ese día había terminado.

----------Fin de Capitulo---------


	3. Solo un poco de te

…**Orgullo y Diferencias…**

**Capitulo 3: Solo un poco de té**

Marylise abría lentamente los ojos, le constaba muy poco levantarse en las mañanas. Puso sus pies sobre el suelo frío y camino lentamente a la ventana, después corrió las cortinas que obstruían la entrada a la tenue luz del sol que comenzaba a percibirse. Se asomo por ella y dio un sobresalto mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios indicando horror.

En las calles pasaban militares cargando pilas de cuerpos sin vida, al parecer no se habían preocupado por cubrirlos con sabanas e ignoraban el hecho de que la mañana ya se presentaba y muchachas salían de sus casas con dirección al mercado quedando petrificadas al ver los cuerpos pasar.

Marylise salio de su habitación con rapidez sin importarle estar aun en camisón, entro en la habitación de Sakura y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Sakura apenas comenzaba a levantarse y al frotarse los ojos pudo ver a una Marylise muy asustada.

-¿Que sucede¿Porque estas así?-pregunto intrigada Sakura.

-Es solo que… al levantarme, mire por la ventana y…y...-antes de poder terminar Marylise se soltó llorando cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

-Marylise¿que paso?-dijo Sakura levantándose de su cama para ir a abrazar a su hermana.

A veces Marylise podía ser muy sensible a pesar de ser la más grande de las 4 hermanas.

-Había militares pasando con cuerpos sin vida¡Sakura¿De donde los sacaron si la guerra termino hace un año?...

-¿Pero de donde los abran sacado?-se pregunto Sakura abrazando mas a su hermana.

-No lo se, solo… Marylise seguía con su llanto sin poder parar.

Varias voces se comenzaron a oír en las calles, algunas se escuchaban preocupadas y otras, en cambio, se escuchaban aterrorizadas.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió provocando un gran susto a ambas jóvenes.

-¿Niñas están bien?-pregunto su madre.

-Ay madre me asustaste, yo su estoy bien pero Marylise si se asusto mucho.

-No se preocupen ya se me paso-respondió Marylise secando sus lagrimas

-Me alegra que estén bien, lo mejor es que se vistan y bajen rápido, han llegado Lord Peter y Lady Maria y no seria apropiado que los dejemos esperando.

---------------------------------------------

-OH Nadeshiko que bueno que has bajado, justo les decía a nuestros invitados que habías subido por nuestras hijas.

-Lord Peter, Lady Maria, es un gusto y todo un placer tenerlos aquí- dijo haciendo una reverencia-y así es, fui a ver como estaban las niñas después de todo esto.

La duquesa tomo lugar alado de su esposo y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación.

-Es que aun no puedo creerlo¿de donde habrán sacado tantos cuerpos?-comenzó Lady Maria.

-Antes de pasearlos por media ciudad debieron haber pensado en las consecuencias y en todo lo que ocasionaría-continuo Lord Peter

**-**Camille, buenos días-exclamo Fujitaka levantándose de su asiento al igual que Lord Peter por educación y respeto a la recién llegada.

Pronto bajaron las demás, cada una con un vestido de color diferente, eran tan conocidas las hermanas Kinomoto, pero cada una era reconocida por su propio carácter. Lo extraño podría ser que ninguna de ellas se llevaba bien del todo con las demás, solo en pocas ocasiones convivían y si no fuera porque Vivian en la misma casa nunca se verían. Cada una era tan diferente, primero estaba Marylise, la sensible y siempre comprensiva a diferencia de su segunda hermana Roseline que era extrovertida y rápida en situaciones a decidir. Sakura era alegre y vivía siempre quedando bien con todo mundo y al último estaba Camille, la que nunca faltaba a alguna fiesta y que siempre contaba con comentarios sacarsticos propios de su persona.

---------------------------------------------

El sol se filtraba por las ventanas traspasando las cortinas de aquella habitación. El muchacho que dormía tranquilamente hacia unos minutos comenzaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pestaño varias veces hasta que todo a su alrededor lucia correctamente.

-Shaoran¡el desayuno esta listo!-grito Philip detrás de su puerta

Shaoran se levanto de su cama, fue a asearse y comenzó a vestirse. En pocos minutos termino y bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor, se sentó y comenzó su desayuno sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¡Mi señor! Mi señor Philip!-entró gritando un criado.

-¿Que sucede?

-Se solicita su presencia en el palacio mi señor.

-¿Quien te ha mandado?

-Su señoría, la reina Isabel de Castilla.

-Este bien, i.e. en un par de horas.

-No mi señor, usted no entiende, la reina lo necesita ahora y quiere que lleve con usted al joven Li.

-QUEE¡Como rayos sabe que estoy aquí!-grito fuertemente Shaoran.

--------------------------------------------

Ella salía con su gran sonrisa, caminaba dando pasos ligeros y lentos, mientras sus bellos ojos se posaban en cada casa a su alrededor como si jamás hubiera visto aquel paisaje.

Esa mañana Sakura estaba muy distraída y sin darse cuanta chocaba con personas a menudo, el viento soplaba deliciosamente agitando su cabello y haciendo lucir como si fuera de un color dorado.

-Vaya¡hasta que llegaste!-regaño Amnette.

-¿Sakura¿sucede algo? – pregunto Janelle, quien era un poco mas observadora que su acompañante.

-Eh?- respondió distraídamente Sakura.

-Hoy amaneciste un poco distraída¿no crees?

-¿Yo?

-¡Ay lo ves!

-Porque mejor no nos vamos ya.

-Ay si, porque con esta niña nunca llegaremos a nada.

Sakura no había vuelto a escuchar nada y solo atino a sonreír, esa mañana no podía concentrar sus pensamientos en ninguna cosa.

Llegando al palacio de Castilla, las tres muchachas se sentaron cerca de los jardines principales del castillo y Janelle y Amnette no pararon de hablar hasta que trajeron el té.

-Oye Sakura y que ha pasado con tu prima Tomoyo?-pregunto Amnette.

-Tomoyo?... ahh!! Tomoyo!, mi querida prima, pues desde que se fue a estudiar al extranjero no la he vuelto a ver pero nos hemos estado comunicando por cartas y puedo decirles que ella se encuentra muy bien, esta muy feliz porque ha estado lejos de todo esto, la guerra, los problemas políticos y todo eso.

-Me alegro mucho por ella y espero que pronto venga a visitarnos

-¡Por cierto!, lo ha había olvidado, ayer por… la…noche…-Sakura quedo pensativa antes de poder concluir su comentario- no nada, olvídenlo, era algo sin importancia.

Janelle y Amnette se miraron mutuamente y después siguieron con su plática en la que Sakura no volvió a participar.

……………….

-Si, pero después lo voltee a ver y…-la alegre Amnette fue interrumpida por algunos gritos provenientes del salón que estaba frente a ellas.

" _Yo creo que lo mejor fue no haber dicho nada, después de todo no sucedió nada…. ¿OH si?..., además el se porto muy grosero¿¡que se cree diciéndome todo eso?!..., si les hubiera dicho lo único que hubiera ocasionado hubieran sido problemas lo mejor fue callarme, además e-"-_Sakura, quien había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos logro escuchar aquellos gritos e hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Pero que se cree dándome ordenes¡Porque mejor no manda a uno de sus mil sirvientes!

-Porque no te tranquilizas un poco Shaoran, si ella te lo pidió debes aceptarlo¡es la reina!, no puedes contradecir sus órdenes.

-Además, como supo que yo me encontraba aquí¡me tiene vigilado!, ya no la aguanto…-agrego Shaoran, ignorando el comentario de su acompañante, quien solo trataba de tranquilizarlo. Pero es que después de aquella platica en verdad se había enfurecido, aun no sabia exactamente como es que Isabel logro dar con el. Mientras seguían avanzando mas miradas se posaban en el, pero solo una fue digna de su atención.

No avanzo mas, se quedo mirándola desde donde estaba, al parecer ella ya se había dado cuenta de que el la estaba mirando.

Vio como se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y entonces el comenzó a avanzar a donde ella se encontraba.

"¿_Que es lo que hace el aquí?, ni crea que se va a salir con la suya…"- _después de que pasara esto por su mente, Sakura vio como el se acercaba a ella...

-Tu...-fue lo primero que dijo mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia ella.

Sakura solo le respondió con un ceño bastante fruncido.

-¿Tu fuiste la que le dijo que yo estaba aquí verdad?, de seguro ya le contaste a todo el mundo lo que sucedió¿no es así?-mientras iba hablando, iba haciendo que Sakura retrocediera mas y mas…

Sakura seguía sin responder, no había entendido nada de lo que el había dicho, la mirada que le daba realmente la había asustado y opreso había dado unos cuantos pasos atrás y antes de dar el ultimo, comenzó a sentir algo… ¡ya había llegado hasta la pared!, todos los observaban con gran curiosidad, pero ahora si ella ya no sabia que hacer, Shaoran la tenia completamente acorralada.

-¡Por que no respondes!-le grito en plena cara

-Disculpe, pero no se de que me esta hablando-respondió ofendida Sakura.

Lo mejor hubiera sido que Sakura no hubiera dicho nada, porque ahora los ojos de Shaoran parecían que la mataban con la simple mirada.

Se quedo mirándola fijamente, pareciera que buscaba algo en aquellos ojos verdes…, no dijo nadabas y se marcho, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

--------------------------------------------

Sakura llego a su casa, cansada de tantas excusas que tuvo que inventar para lograr convencer a todos de que había sido un gran malentendido.

Apenas logro cerrar la puerta de su habitación, alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Si? – respondió mientras abría la puerta.

-Señorita, ha llegado una carta para usted esta mañana-dijo la sirvienta entregándole la carta a Sakura.

-Gracias

Sakura miro la carta… ¿de quien podría ser?... se sentó en su cama y se dispuso a abrirla.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Te escribo desde Austria, aquí todo esta bien, el clima ha sido muy agradable estos días, pero querida prima quiero decirte que en verdad me haces mucha falta. _

_Aquí también hay una corte real, no tan distinguida como la de España, las damas de aquí son un poco maleducadas, por no decir otra palabra, pero todo lo demás esta muy bien._

_El motivo de mi carta es primeramente para saludarte y saber como va todo por aya y después te digo que pronto iré a visitarte¡tengo muchos deseos de verte! Y también volver a mi verdadero hogar._

_Sin mas que decir me despido, que estés bien_

_Un saludo a todos, _

_Tomoyo_

--------------------------------------------

-¿Solo vas a llevar eso?

-No pienso quedarme muchos días, ya te lo dije, solo voy por unos días y si no lo logro solucionar regresare y le diré a Isabel que no lo logre conseguir.

-Shaoran¿ni siquiera le avisaras a tus padres?-preguntaba Philp un poco preocupado.

-Mientras mas rápido consiga regresar mejor, además no quiero verlos, mi madre solo intentara detenerme y ya lo decidí y si iré.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero cambiando de tema… ¿me podrías explicar que fue todo lo de hoy?

Shaoran solo respondió con un gruñido y Philip mejor decidió dejarlo solo, poniendo como excusa que iría a ver si ya estaba lista la cena y después salio por la puerta.

Shaoran metía en una pequeña maleta su ropa, algunas camisas, unos cuantos pantalones…

--------------------------------------------Fin de capitulo -------------------------------------------


	4. Comenzando a soñar

**Orgullo y Diferencias…**

**Capitulo 4: …Comenzando a soñar…**

"_Como fue que lo conoció, Esa pregunta ni ella misma podía responder, simplemente ese hombre había llegado a su vida talvez por una simple coincidencia, pero esto nos lleva a otra cosa¿existen las coincidencias? O es acaso que el destino quiere que pasen esas cosas y arregla todo perfectamente para que encaje en el momento y lugar adecuado?_

_Él podría tener mucho dinero y talvez ella comparada con aquel hombre no era más que una simple campesina. No podría haber explicado como fue que el llego a interesarse en ella. ¿Que fue lo que hizo que aquel hombre se fijara en ella? A su propio juicio podría decir que no era bonita, pero entonces ¿podría ser que el había llegado a ver algo mas aparte de la apariencia física?"_

No había tenido tiempo de poder volver a escribir, porque todos esos días habían sido muy pesados, apenas esa mañana pudo darse tiempo para continuar con aquellos pensamientos que de alguna manera reflejaban todo lo que ella estaba viviendo.

El día de ayer había sido muy extraño, con ese muchacho llegando y gritándole en plena cara definitivamente la había sacado de quicio y por no armar un escándalo pudo contenerse.

¿Que se creía ese joven Li gritándole así?, bueno, no iba a perder su tiempo pensando en ese muchacho maleducado, así que tomo un baño con agua caliente y se coloco un fresco vestido color blanco para poder pasar el día tranquilamente.

Se escucho sonar el timbre de la gran casa y decidió bajar enseguida para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Si?

-¡Sakura!

La amatista abrazo a Sakura con alegría, mientras algunas lágrimas de alegría recorrían su rostro. Apenas algunos segundos después Sakura logro reaccionar y saber de quien se trataba. Su mente había estado tan pensativa que no había podido procesar la información en poco tiempo.

Le correspondió el abrazo con la misma alegría, mientras la invitaba a subir a su habitación, dando indicaciones a la sirvienta para que subiera sus maletas.

La bella invitada inspeccionaba cada rincón de la habitación maravillándose con cada detalle puesto en cada rincón. Su cabello negro se movía al compás de sus pasos y sus ojos amatistas brillaban al ver los finos detalles.

-¿Como fue que llegaste tan rápido?, apenas ayer recibí tu carta informándome que vendrías en algunos días.

-Ay Sakura, lo que pasa es que esa carta te la mande hace como una semana, lo que pasa es que el correo de aquí sigue siendo tan lento como antes.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Tomoyo, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-A mi también me alegra estar aquí – dijo emocionada con su dulce voz-cuéntame como has estado¿ya tienes novio?, oh¡De seguro ya hasta te pidió matrimonio¡que incomunicada he estado contigo¿Cuando es la boda?, déjame decirte que yo diseñare tu vestido y –

-Ehh… Tomoyo, jaja, no tengo novio-dijo Sakura un poco apenada

-Oh ya veo- comento con desilusión, pero después cambio su rostro animando a Sakura-pero entonces eso no impide que aun conozcas a alguien y que en un tiempo ¡yo prepare tu vestido!

Sakura se resigno a escuchar a su prima hablar del vestido de bodas que en un futuro ella usaría, al parecer el tiempo no le había afectado en lo absoluto a Tomoyo, ya que seguía luciendo tan radiante como siempre, con sus interminables temas de conversación y su optimismo inalcanzable.

Cuando por fin Tomoyo termino de hablar, amabas se pusieron de acuerdo para pasar un día de compras.

---------------------------------------------

El camino estaba lleno de piedras, mas aun así la vista era sorprendente, los árboles cubrían los alrededores y el cielo azul claro daba la perfecta imagen para una ya llegada primavera.

Iba montado en un caballo, no había querido que lo acompañara una escolta, dijo que el lo podría solucionar solo, sentía que así se haría todo mas rápido. La guerra ya llevaba mas de un año terminada y era increíble ver como todos los pastos había vuelto a florecer tan rápido, fueron muchos años de guerra por el control de la corona de España pero al final Isabel se había quedado con ella, mas que nada por derecho.

Llevaba desde la madrugada cabalgando, pero estaba seguro que pronto llegaría a la ciudad vecina para arreglarlo todo.

El nuevo conflicto originado se debía a que después de la restauración de la corona a favor de Isabel, el país se volvió a dividir y algunas ciudades quedaron con menos territorio del que tenían con anterioridad, y por lo tanto Valladolid, la ciudad vecina, estaba en descontento con la nueva restauración del territorio de España,

Shaoran estaba encargado de ir en nombre de la reina a arreglar todo ese conflicto, trataría de responder a todo con tranquilidad aceptando todos los argumentos dados por parte del gobernador y así evitar una guerra interna en el país.

Terminando de meditar, Shaoran levanto la cabeza y logro ver la punta de una catedral, aun no llegaba a la ciudad pero estaba llegando a la frontera.

-Documentos…- pidió amablemente un oficial.

Shaoran busco en sus bolsillos y le entrego unos cuantos papeles enrollados elegantemente.

-Puede pasar

-Gracias-respondió Shaoran

---------------------------------------------

-Ay Sakura ¿no te gusta este?, o ¡mejor este!...no mejor los dos-exclamaba Tomoyo tomando dos hermosos vestidos de una tienda.

-Ehh…Tomoyo, no creo que pueda pagar todos esos vestidos-dijo Sakura apenadamente en voz baja a Tomoyo observando los 10 vestidos que su prima había escogido para ella.

-Pero Sakura¡como crees¡si esto yo lo voy a pagar!,..-le contesto a Sakura y después se dirigió a la modista-me llevo estos.

Después de haberle dicho eso a Sakura, Tomoyo la saco fuera de la tienda para que no intentara detenerla, resignada Sakura camino unos cuantos pasos fuera de la tienda y vio pasar a jovencitas acompañadas de un muchacho, todas se veían tan felices… suspiro largamente observando a cada una de las parejas.

-Pareciera ser que eres la única que no tiene a nadie especial¿no es así?

-Uh? – Sakura giro su cabeza para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, era un hombre alto de aparecía elegante, con cabello muy rubio y ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unos finos lentes.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Rodrigo

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto-respondió Sakura, suspirando al verlo besar delicadamente una de sus manos, ese hombre parecía caído del cielo, y Sakura estaba perdida en su mirada ligeramente sonrojada de sus mejillas hasta que…

-¡Sakura!-grito Tomoyo saludando a su prima desde afuera de la tienda.

-Aw, ya tengo que irme, lo siento, pero fue un gusto conocerlo-dijo Sakura con desgana.

-Igualmente señorita, espero que nos volvamos a ver-y terminado de decir esto se fue tan misteriosamente como llego.

-Mmm….ese aire soñador me dice algo…

-¡Ahhh!

-Que pasa Sakura?

-Ay Tomoyo me asustaste…-dijo Sakura tratando de calmar su susto.

-Lo siento- agrego con su calida sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------

-Entonces debo avisar a la armada

-No aun no, debemos confiar en que Shaoran lo conseguirá.

-Pero, mi reina, si el no lo consigue, en un día lograran invadirnos.

-Lo se, pero confiaremos en que Dios estará de nuestro lado.

-Eso también espero, pero debe admitir que esto es su culpa, si usted no hubiera-

-¡Como te atreves¡yo solo hice lo mejor para mi país!

-Mi reina, si todas las demás ciudades se ponen en nuestra contra Inglaterra aprovechara para quitarle el trono, debemos avisar a la armada para que estén listos a cualquier intento de sublevación en su contra.

-No, lo que podemos hacer es cerrar las fronteras del país y también no permitir ninguna entrada mas a Castilla¿entendido?!

-Si, como usted ordene.

-Marylise, quiero que hagas esto con toda la discreción posible, si se enteran que estamos conspirando contra el mismo país, nos ira mal a ambas y no quiero asustarte pero en mi caso yo solo te culparía a ti-dijo fríamente la reina.

Marylise prefirió irse de ahí antes de continuar con aquella charla, camino entre la oscuridad de aquella mazmorra en la que la reina y ella se encontraban a menudo, salio por la puerta y la cerro secamente dejando a la reina dentro.

Sabía que ya no podía salirse de todo eso, desde muy joven se había metido en todo aquello, la guerra, los conflictos, todo estaba perfectamente planeado para que la reina Isabel siguiera con el trono.

---------------------------------------------

-Oh!, buenas noches joven, permítame-dijo un sirviente quitándole la larga gabardina que llevaba el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches Wei, dime¿ya esta lista la cena?

-Así es joven, su madre aun no llega, pero si gusta la puede esperar en el comedor.

-No creo que llegue, mas aun así gracias-finalizo Rodrigo para después dirigirse al gran comedor.

La mesa del comedor era muy larga, de un color vino brillante, había dos lugares adornados, de los cuales Rodrigo solo ocupo uno, su madre siempre estaba muy ocupada, pues como no si era la mismísima reina de Castilla, su padre había fallecido en la guerra, su madre era muy joven y era casi imposible pensar que tuviera un hijo de 20 años de edad.

Rodrigo no convivía mucho con su madre por ser quien era, el siempre estaba fuera del país y a veces iba a Castilla a tomarse algunas vacaciones, como lo hacia justo ahora, después de que le sirvieron su platillo, se quedo admirándolo por unos minutos, recordando a aquella jovencita que había conocido en la ciudad.

-Era muy bella, espero volverla a ver…- dijo y después comenzó con su cena.

---------------------------------------------

-Así es, solo tenia que aceptar mi propuesta y así no ocasionar más conflictos -.dijo calmadamente Shaoran.

-Bueno joven Li, mañana seguiremos con esto, ya que creo que es muy tarde, es mejor que descanse…Shara! Lleva al joven a su habitación por favor – pidió el gobernador después de una larga charla con Shaoran.

-Aquí es-dijo la sirvienta

-Muchas gracias-termino de decir Shaoran y después cerro la puerta, puso su pequeña maleta en una esquina y salio un momento al balcón.

-¿Porque habrá aceptado tan rápido?, no se supone que estaba muy enojado por que le habían quitado su territorio?...mmm….esto esta muy extraño, siento que algo anda mal-dijo para si mismo.

El gobernador de Valladolid, había aceptado desistir en la constante lucha por obtener más territorio, pero eso era demasiado raro ya que había enviado a Castilla quince de sus hombres para que aunque fuera por la fuerza se les concediera más territorio del que tenían.

Estaba seguro que algo andaba mal ahí, pero mañana lo averiguaría porque en verdad ya estaba muy cansado por todo el viaje hecho durante el día. Lo que hizo fue acostarse en la cama y mirar hacia el techo.

-Aun no puedo creer que aya aceptado venir, jure no hacerle caso a Isabel, pero no puedo negar que sus métodos de convencimiento son muy efectivos- gruño – si tan solo no me hubiera amenazado con casarme con esa desagradable condesa no estuviera aquí.

Después de haber terminado aquella frase, en su mente aparecieron dos bellos ojos color verde esmeralda pertenecientes a la señorita Sakura, que solo expresaban inocencia como si no fueran capaces de hacer nada.

-¡¡Ayy¡Como molesta! si no fuera por eso malditos ojos que solo dicen que no son culpables de nada…-al darse cuenta de lo dicho, se corrigió-Pero yo estoy seguro que ella tuvo algo que ver con todo esto…ella me a estado espiando, cuando regrese me las va a pagar esa niña…es solo una engreída…. ¡no la tolero!

Después de lanzar la última palabra en contra de la señorita Kinomoto, Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se cubrió con una sabana cerrando fuertemente los ojos tratando de no pensar en ella.

---------------------------------------------

-¿A ti cual de gusta mas?, yo creo que escogeré este para mañana y ¿tu cual elegirás?-pregunto alegremente Tomoyo

Ese día había sido muy largo, Tomoyo había llevado a Sakura de tienda en tienda, comprando cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino, ella estaba realmente cansada y solo atino a tirase en la cama.

Recordó a aquel joven que le había gritado el día de ayer. No sabia porque pero desde la primera vez que se lo había encontrado, se había portado muy grosero con ella y no esta de mas decir que también había sido muy descortés y –

-Sakura? – pregunto Tomoyo a su prima al ver que ella no reaccionaba-¿Sakura sucede algo?...SAKURAA!!

-¡¡¡Ah!!!

-Lo siento…pero es que no me respondías….en que pensabas…o más bien... ¿En quien pensabas?-pregunto picaramente.

-No se de que hablas-respondió fríamente.

-Ay vamos Sakura si andabas completamente perdida…dime de quien se trata

-No es nadie importante, lo que pasa es que hay un joven que me molesta mucho.

-¿Y quien es?

-Es el hijo de los Li

-Shaoran Li!, oh, pues no sabia que el asistiera a fiestas o algo por el estilo¿en donde te lo encontraste?

-No, no fue en nada de eso, lo que pasa es que lo vi por primera vez en el mercado cuando salí a pasear con Camille, y después me lo volví a encontrar y desde entonces parece como si me persiguiera y espera el momento adecuado para comenzar a gritarme¡Y a insultarme! Y luego…

-Cálmate Sakura-dijo su prima al ver que la joven comenzaba a subir demasiado la voz.

-Lo siento, pero es que la verdad no lo soporto.

-Que extraño, yo siempre lo vi como un joven muy correcto y educado, un poco reservado pero jamás pensé que llegara a comportarse así.

-Lo que pasa es que no lo conoces, es realmente insoportable-agrego un poco irritada ante los recuerdos.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero como es eso de que saliste a pasear con Camille¿que acaso ya se llevan mejor?

-Eso parece, pero solo fue una pequeña excepción.

-Bueno aun así me alegro que la tensión entre ustedes dos aya disminuido.

-Si, supongo que yo también me alegro…

---------------------------------------------

-¿Aun no saben nada de el?-pregunto una mujer alta de cabello negro y expresión seria, su nombre era Ieran Li.

-No mi señora, lo siento pero aun no se sabe nada de el-respondió una criada.

-¡Como es posible que aun no sepan nada de el!

-Cálmate Ieran, creo que Shaoran ya es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse solo-dijo un hombre sentado en un sofá de nombre Hien Li, quien estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

-Cómo quieres que me calme, si ese muchacho desaparece cuando quiere, eso no es correcto, el debe afrontar la responsabilidad de casarse cuanto antes, y no huir, amenos que quiera que no haya mas descendencia en nuestra familia y nuestro apellido quede en el olvido.

-No creo que Shaoran vaya a permitir eso-dijo el señor Li.

-Es que aun no te das cuenta que las personas ya han comenzado a hablar, no se como es que se enteran que es todo lo que pasa en esta casa, y saben perfectamente todas las veces que Shaoran a desaparecido, quien sabe que tantos rumores han de decir de nosotros.

-Mi señora Ieran!, Mi señor Hien, por fin hemos encontrado algo acerca del joven Shaoran

-¡Vamos habla ya!

-Al parecer se le vio en el palacio de Castilla el día de ayer armando un gran alboroto por una señorita llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

-Así que Shaoran anda involucrado con una de las Kinomoto eh, muy bien quiero que busquen a esa joven y me la traigan mañana mismo¿entendido?

---------------------------------------------

Sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta entraron 3 hombres al cuarto de aquel joven, dos de ellos iban armados y tan pronto como llegaron ala cama del hospedado, lo levantaron bruscamente y le ataron las manos con una soga.

El no pudo siquiera reaccionar, aun estaba dormido y lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Que rayos les pasa¡Suéltenme!

-Deja de lloriquear como un niño Shaoran, es mejor que hagas esto fácil o si no terminaras muy mal.

-Que¡Pero que es lo que esta pasando¡Les digo que me suelten!

-Es mejor que permanezca callado joven Shaoran, si no me obligara a tomar medidas un poco desagradables.

-¡Gobernador¡usted!, traidor, maldito- no pudo terminar porque le cubrieron la boca con un pedazo de tela vieja.

---------------------------------------------

Sakura y Tomoyo platicaban alegremente durante el desayuno, habían sido las primeras en levantarse, todo estaba como siempre perfectamente arreglado, cuando una sirvienta entro por la puerta entregándole a Sakura un pequeño sobre.

-Muchas gracias.

Sakura no espero mucho para abrirlo y leerlo rápidamente…

_Estimada señorita Kinomoto:_

_Su presencia es requerida en la residencia Li por su señoría la dama Ieran. Se le espera a la hora del mediodía. Contamos con su presencia._

-¿Un mensaje demasiado corto no crees?, y además no esta firmado-dijo Tomoyo tomando el sobre de las manos de su prima.

-Para que me querrá la dama Ieran, no veo ningún asunto de interés para poder platicar.

-Bueno Sakura, te han invitado formalmente, yo creo que lo mas correcto es presentarme y ver que es lo que se le ofrece, después de todo dama Ieran es muy reconocida en la corte, así que no creo que sea solo para tomar un poco de te.

-Esta bien, iré solo por unos minutos.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamo Camille desde la puerta.

-Hola, buenos días Camille¿como amaneciste hoy?-pregunto educadamente Tomoyo.

-De maravilla querida prima, solo que me he sentido un poco ofendida por tu trato, ya que solo has compartido tiempo con Sakura, y no entiendo la causa, si yo soy mucho mas divertida que ella.

-Ay Camille, por favor no seas cínica.

-Creo que nadie pidió tu comentario Sakura.

-Es suficiente niñas, que les he dicho acerca de discutir en la mesa-dijo la recién llegada duquesa.

-Es cierto, lo mejor es dejar esta discusión para otro momento, no crees Camille?, con permiso, me retiro- finalizo Sakura.

-No entiendo como es que la soportas Tomoyo, si es tan infantil.

-Lo que pasa es que a Sakura no le gusta discutir.

-Ay Tomoyo sigues siendo tan inocente-dijo Camille.

Tomoyo solo suspiro con resignación, Camille nunca iba a cambiar, así que se disculpo y se retiro de la mesa.

---------------------------------------------

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato más¿de acuerdo?-dijo Tomoyo

-Si¡nos vemos! – se despidió Sakura entrando a la residencia Li.

Tomoyo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pensó en visitar a Marguerite Caraday, la chica de la florería, así que se dirigió ahí para pasar un poco el tiempo mientras Sakura se encontraba con la dama Ieran.

---------------------

-Buenos días- dijo Sakura haciendo una leve reverencia hacia la anfitriona.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto, tome asiento por favor, es un honor tenerla aquí.

-Muchas gracias, dama Ieran, recibí su mensaje y no dude en venir a ver que era lo que se le ofrecía.

Se encontraban en una gran y amplia sala color crema con dos tazas de te frente a ellas, pronto todos los sirvientes desaparecieron como si ya supieran que era lo que se debía hacer, Sakura tomo su taza y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Bueno señorita Kinomoto, el motivo de mi llamada se debe a que ya me entere del incidente ocurrido hace un par de días con respecto a mi hijo y usted.

Sakura casi se atraganto después de haber tomado el te, en realidad no se lo esperaba.

-Disculpe, pero lo único que le puedo decir es que fue un mal entendido.

-Así que me podría decir que no tiene ninguna relación con respecto a la desaparición de mi hijo?

-Así es, solo lo he visto un par de veces, y no se nada sobre donde se encuentra.

-Pero si me han dicho que la han visto recientemente en compañía de el.

-Lo siento dama Ieran, pero me temo que esta equivocada, el incidente de hace un par de días solo fue un mal entendido, le ruego que me disculpe pero tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Lo siento mucho pero por usted, pero no se ira de aquí hasta que me diga que le sucedió a mi hijo

-Dama Ieran, le repito que yo no se nada del joven Shaoran.

Ieran solo miro a Sakura con desconfianza, sin creer en las palabras de la joven , mirándola de arriba abajo como si fuera algo repugnante no digno de su presencia, Sakura, al percatarse de aquello se levanto, hizo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo por ella después de haber sido abierta por uno de los sirvientes.

Ya afuera, sintió como si ya pudiera respirar tranquilamente, jamás se imagino que se pudiera ver envuelta en tal cosa¿como iba a saber ella en donde se encontraba ese sujeto?, no era nadie para estarlo cuidando...

-¿Un día agotador¿no crees que es muy temprano para poner esa cara?, creo que la sonrisa le queda mejor a tu rostro.

-Oh!, pero si es usted joven Rodrigo, es un placer volverlo a ver-dijo Sakura.

-El placer es mió, volver a ver a una joven tan bella como usted.

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente por parte de Sakura, quien trato de disimularlo lo más posible.

-Le gustaría salir a pasear un rato señorita Sakura?-pregunto Rodrigo.

-Por supuesto que si.

Una sonrisa se asomo en los labios del joven y le ofreció el brazo a la hermosa muchacha, haciéndola recordar un momento muy similar al de ese momento….

--------------------------Fin de Capitulo-----------------------------------


	5. Un mundo color de rosa

**Capitulo 5: …Un mundo color de rosa…**

Cuatro cabezas se asomaban tras un gran cristal admirando lo hermoso de aquel vestido.

-¡Vamos¡Ay que entrar!-grito emocionada Roseline, tomando por el brazo a su prima Tomoyo, causando que Sakura y Camilla las siguieran.

Llevaban toda la mañana visitando tiendas de vestidos de novia, no era mucho decir que casi no había tiendas de ese tipo, pero Roseline era tan obstinada que buscaría hasta en la montaña mas alejada de la ciudad un simple vestido de novia.

Nadie entendía porque Roseline no había aceptado que Tomoyo confeccionara su vestido, pero no se podía hacer más, que ir con ella a escoger su vestido.

Marylise no había podido ir porque nuevamente tenia su reunión con la reina que cada vez se hacia mas frecuente.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntaba las mas alegre de las cuatro, Roseline, ya que en menos de dos meses su boda se haría presente.

-¡Claro!, este tipo de tela no es muy fina, aunque brille y se sienta suave en realidad es muy incomoda, por eso es mejor que escojas este, mira…-respondía Tomoyo.

Sakura observaba todo desde una esquina, no sabia mucho de vestidos como Tomoyo y no quería estorbar más de lo que ya hacia Camille, por lo que se quiso mantener alejada.

Comenzó a preguntarse porque la dama Ieran se había comportado así con ella, entendía que estuviera preocupada por su hijo pero no era para que le hablase de aquella manera cuando ni ella misma sabia donde estaba aquel muchacho.

Desde hacia unos días no lo había vuelto a ver y en verdad se le hacia muy raro ya que siempre se lo encontraba para que después el comenzara a gritarle. No quería recordar esos momentos tan desagradables además quien era el para que ella se estuviera acordando de todos los momentos que le había hecho pasar.

Después de haber salido de la casa de los Li se había encontrado con Rodrigo, el chico que la había invitado a pasear y que en realidad no sabia mucho de el, en verdad no sabia nada amenos que con solo saber su nombre contara como mucho.

-No seria malo volverlo a ver-dijo para si misma Sakura.

-A mi tampoco me desagradaría volverte a ver-respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura giro para encontrarse justo con la persona que deseaba ver: Rodrigo. Sonrió al encontrarse con su rostro, mirando aquellos ojos verdes cubiertos por unos finos lentes.

-¿Como es que apareces siempre en el momento indicado?-pregunto inocentemente Sakura.

-No lo se, creo que porque siempre tengo deseos de verte el destino siempre me pone en tu camino.

-¿Como estas tan seguro de que deseaba verte justo a ti?

-Bueno, es muy fácil predecirlo con tu rostro mostrando felicidad después de verme.

Sakura solo atino a sonrojarse y voltear a ver a otro lado.

-Que es lo que hace por aquí señorita Sakura?-pregunto viendo dentro de la tienda-no me diga que usted esta a punto de casarse.

-No, la verdad no, lo que pasa es que vine a acompañar a mi hermana Roseline quien si esta por casarse, pero creo que ella ya tiene suficiente compañía-agrego viendo como Roseline platicaba alegremente con Tomoyo y Camille.

-Entonces no creo que suceda nada si usted me acompaña por unos minutos a caminar.

-No lo creo-dijo finalmente aceptando el brazo que le había ofrecido el joven.

Pasados algunos minutos Sakura se dispuso a preguntar la duda que tenia desde que había conocido a ese joven.

-Disculpa¿pero quien eres?-pregunto inocentemente.

-Creo que de repente pierde la memoria, no es así señorita Kinomoto?

-Lo siento, creo que no me di a entender correctamente, lo que quise decir es que cual es su apellido, la verdad es que nos hemos estado encontrando durante varios días, pero aun no se quien es usted.

-Bueno, yo creo que mi nombre no es de mucha importancia, pienso que sabiendo mi nombre debería ser suficiente para usted¿no lo cree así?

-Pues la verdad no, porque no puedo andar por ahí con alguien que no conozco y que en mi vida había conocido.

-Lo que sucede es que si yo llegase a decirle mi nombre, me temo que usted me trataría muy diferente-agrego deteniéndose por un momento.

-Que acaso es usted un ladrón prófugo de la justicia ¿o algo por el estilo?-bromeo un poco Sakura.

-Lamento decepcionarla señorita, pero no es así, en realidad soy Rodrigo de Castilla.

-De...Cas...ti...lla-tartamudeo Sakura.

-Lo ve, por eso no quería mencionarle mi apellido.

-No, lo que pasa es que, oh! Le ruego que me disculpe su majestad pero yo jamás me hubiera imaginado que usted fuese hijo de nuestra queridísima reina Isabel.

-Por favor no te dirijas a mi de esa manera, trátame como si fuera alguien normal.

-Pero su majestad, yo no podría…-dijo apenada.

-Te suplico que ya no me llames así, que te parece si solo somos Sakura y Rodrigo.

Sakura dudo un momento antes de contestar, pero finalmente asintió, aun sintiéndose muy apenada por estar con el príncipe de España.

-Y me podrías decir porque estas aquí, porque jamás te había visto visitando Castilla-pregunto intrigada Sakura.

-Lo que sucede es que siempre estoy viajando, ya que tendré que confesarte con no me gusta para nada estar aquí en España, ya que mi madre nunca esta conmigo y no encuentro nada que hacer en el castillo, me divierte mas estar viajando por el mundo. Pero debo agregar que esta visita a mi país me ha dejado muy impresionado.

-¿Y se puede saber porque?

-Pues simplemente porque jamás imagine llegar a encontrar tan bella jovencita a media calle.

Sakura volvió a sonrojarse por segunda vez en el día, jamás se había sentido así, pero en verdad le gustaba estar en compañía de ese muchacho.

----------------------------------------

-Me da gusto de que hayas respondido a mi llamado querida Marylise.

-No tengo otra opción su majestad-dijo Marylise, entrando por una gran puerta color marrón.

La reina estaba sentada en un gran sillón junto a una pequeña mesa con dos tazas llenas de te.

Marylise camino lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la reina, y se sentó en un sillón frente a ella, tomo su taza de te y dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Es acaso mi impresión o hoy estas mas nerviosa que de costumbre Marylise?-pregunto la reina.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta Marylise abrió los ojos de golpe y deposito su taza delicadamente en la mesa y agrego-lamento comunicarle mi reina que nuestros planes han fracasado-comento, desviando la pregunta de la reina.

-¿De que hablas?

-Shaoran Li aun no ha regresado y su supuesto regreso estaba planeado para ayer en la noche.

-Ay pero Marylise que ingenua eres, de seguro tuvo un pequeño contratiempo.

-Lo siento mi reina pero se ha equivocado porque mande a un soldado de Castilla ha la frontera con la ciudad de Valladolid y me informaron que ningún Shaoran Li había entrado o salido de Valladolid.

-¡¡Que¡Como es posible!-se exalto la reina Isabel.

-Aun no estoy muy segura, pero sospecho que el joven Li se encuentra en Valladolid prisionero.

-No lo puedo creer, pero aun así ay que esperar hasta mañana y quiero que vayas tu misma a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando.

-Yo, oh no yo no pienso involucrarme mas de lo que ya estoy, ya que yo cuento con mucha información de suma importancia para el gobernador y si el llegara a amenazarme lamento comunicarle que yo le contaría todo.

-Pero que insolente, aunque he de aceptar que has ido aprendiendo poco a poco de mí, ya que yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo.

La puerta sonó al abrirse y dejo entrar a un soldado un poco agitado porque al parecer había corrido a gran velocidad para llegar ahí.

-¡Mi reina!... ¡han llegado mas muertos!

-¡Que¿de que hablas?-pregunto preocupada la reina.

-Así es, mas cuerpos de hombres muertos, que al parecer provienen de los campos, según me han informado un granjero vino a dar la alarma y algunos soldados fueron a ver que sucedía y se encontraron con más muertes.

-No puede ser, ya es la segunda vez¿en que lugar sucedió?-pregunto la reina, quien comenzaba a acercarse al soldado.

-Sucedió a las afueras de Castilla, al norte, casi frontera con Valladolid.

-¡Valladolid!- grito la reina Isabel cruzando miradas con Marylise.

-¿Y quienes han sido los responsables?-se atrevió a preguntar Marylise.

-No lo sabemos, no dejaron rastro, pero si me permite yo mismo iré a investigar.

-¡No!-interrumpió la reina-quiero que cierren toda frontera con Valladolid y las demás ciudades, protejan en especial el norte, no dejen pasar a nadie!, y quiero que todos comiencen a trabajar en eso ahora!, has entendido?!!

-Si, mi reina-apresuró a decir el soldado, para después salir rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Marylise y la reina se miraron con preocupación, sus temores comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

----------------------------------------

_."¿Que fue lo que hizo que aquel hombre se fijara en ella? A su propio juicio podría decir que no era bonita, pero entonces podría ser que el había llegado a ver algo mas aparte de la apariencia física?"- _leyó lo escrito por ultima vez, y después remojo su pluma como de costumbre y comenzó a escribir…

"_tantas dudas y casi ninguna respuesta, ella podría jurar que el moría por ella, la buscaba todos los días, reían juntos y los momentos compartidos eran enteramente disfrutados."_

Sonrió satisfecha para si misma y después dejo la bella pluma de lado y junto las hojas y las guardo en un cajón.

Camino un poco y se hallo junto a la ventana admirando la bella luna y el oscuro cielo adornado de estrellas brillantes.

Desde muy pequeña le gustaba escribir, no sabia como pero de repente le llegaban pensamientos confusos y solo pasándolos a papel era como llegaba a entenderlos. Todo lo que ella escribía reflejaban sus sentimientos, hasta ahora nunca había llegado a escribir cosas tristes, tal vez un poco enigmáticas, que era como ella las consideraba, pero nada triste, ya que no tenia nada porque sentirse deprimida, o en dado caso con mucha tristeza, siempre había estado rodeada de amigos y familiares que la apreciaban y les agradecía todo el amor que le brindaban con una sonrisa cada día.

----------------------------------------

Cuatro paredes lo rodeaban, con ninguna ventana que permitiera la entrada de luz, desde hacia dos días no había comido nada, lo habían tratado como a un criminal, despojándolo de todas su pertenencias y golpeándolo agresivamente hasta dejarlo mal herido.

En realidad había tenido razón, no debió hacerle caso a Isabel y haber ido hasta ahí para tratar de arreglar cosas que no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo.

Aquella noche, el gobernador junto con otros hombres lo habían sorprendido mientras dormía, y lo habían golpeado cada vez que intentaba hablar, estaba seguro de que tratarían de invadir Castilla y solo rogaba por que aya se dieran cuenta de que no había regresado al tiempo acordado y trataran de adivinar los verdaderos planes del gobernador de Valladolid.

-¡Ei tu! Li…aquí te traemos comida-dijo un hombre abriendo una puerta y aventando un plato con pan duro. Después volvió a cerrar aquella puerta y se fue riéndose.

Shaoran jamás iba a probar aquel pan, prefería quedarse así hasta que el mismo lograra escapar de aquel lugar.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no estaría mal quedarme aquí por unos días, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer aya-hablo para si mismo Shaoran, pensando en las razones por las cuales enteraría escapar.

----------------------------------------

Un nuevo día comenzaba, y la rutina de todos los días comenzaba a efectuarse. Sakura se levanto de su cama, tomo un corto baño, se vistió y bajo a desayunar. Ahí escucho las interminables frases sarcásticas y sin sentido de Camille, y la siempre alentadora voz de Tomoyo quien la invito a pasear un rato por la ciudad.

Subió rápidamente por su sombrero y bajo a la misma velocidad para llegar a la puerta donde su prima Tomoyo ya la estaba esperando.

Caminaron como de costumbre, deteniéndose en las curiosidades que atraían a Tomoyo, pero después volvió a encontrarse con el.

-Muy buenos días señoritas.

-Buenos días-dijeron las dos al unísono, haciendo una leve reverencias como era debido.

-Debo agregar que las dos lucen radiantes esta mañana-dijo Rodrigo admirando la belleza de las dos jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias joven Rodrigo¿no le gustaría pasear con nosotras un rato?-pregunto sonriente Tomoyo.

-Si a la señorita Sakura no le incomoda, por mi no habrá ningún problema.

-Oh no, como me podría incomodar, por favor acepte nuestra invitación.

-Estaré encantado de acompañarlas señoritas.

Ese día había comenzado muy bien, y cada vez Sakura se ponía mas alegre, mostrando siempre una calida sonrisa.

Visitaron algunas tiendas, pasaron a saludar a la dueña de la florería, que era muy amiga de ambas chicas y por ultimo dieron un paseo por el parque.

Esta vez Sakura y Rodrigo se quedaron solos, ya que Tomoyo se entretuvo con unas amigas con las que se había topado minutos atrás.

-Tu prima es una persona muy agradable Sakura-dijo Rodrigo.

-Si, así es, me agrada mucho estar con ella, nunca se le acaban los temas de conversación.

-Así es, disculpa¿tendrás algo que hacer esta noche?

-No¿a que se debe la pregunta?

-Bueno, pues me gustaría invitarte a una fiesta que habrá hoy en el castillo.

Lejos de ellos, estaban Tomoyo y dos muchachas mas, vestidas elegantemente, con su cabello recogido.

-Y desde cuando estas aquí Tomoyo?-pregunto una joven de cabello azulado.

-Llevo solo unos días aquí.

-Y quien es ese muchacho que esta con Sakura-pregunto la otra joven, mirando a la pareja a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-Es un muchacho que se llama Rodrigo, es muy amigo de mi prima Sakura.

-Ya veo, hasta que por fin Sakura consiguió un muchacho eh...

-Así es, y debo decir que esta muy guapo-agrego la de cabello azulado.

-Si, no puedo negar que esta guapo, pero hay algo que no me agrada de el.

----------------------------------------

Sakura terminaba de amarrar un listón alrededor de su cabello que contrastaba con su vestido color turquesa.

Esa tarde Rodrigo le había propuesto salir en la noche y ella había aceptado gustosamente.

Tomoyo la ayudaba a arreglarse, ajustando su vestido, y escogiendo unas finas zapatillas recién compradas que combinaban a la perfección.

-Ay Sakura que envidia me das

-Porque Tomoyo?, es solo una pequeña fiesta-contesto Sakura.

-No, Sakura, no es cualquier fiesta, y además no te ha invitado cualquier muchacho¡si no el príncipe!,

-Pero que cosas dices Tomoyo, ay creo que ya se me hizo tarde-dijo Sakura escuchando las voces de abajo que anunciaban que Rodrigo ya había llegado.

-Que mas puedes pedir?, tienes un guapo príncipe que viene por ti a la hora deseada, una sonrisa encantadora, y además todos los vestidos te quedan a la perfección…simplemente una vida color de rosa..- finalizo Tomoyo viendo complacida como había quedado Sakura

-------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo------------------------


	6. Un simple reencuentro

**Orgullo y Diferencias**

**Capitulo 6:… Un simple rencuentro…**

------------------------------------------

- Esta noche, mi hijo dará una gran fiesta así que creo que es el mejor momento para dar la orden y eliminar a todos los tontos nobles que asistan – dijo fríamente la reina en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación.

------------------------------------------

La alegre música podía escucharse hasta en las afueras del gran castillo. Los jardines estaban bellamente adornados, y a pesar de que era una fiesta muy privada, no paraban de llegar centenares de elegantes carruajes de duques, condes…entre otros.

Desde luego que la familia Kinomoto había sido invitada y hacia rato que ya se encontraba dentro del salón destinado a la fiesta, Tomoyo por su parte había decidido no ir, ya que creía que de esa forma su prima Sakura se abriría un poco más al príncipe.

------------------------------------------

- ¿No podría entrar por otro lado?, es que me pone muy nerviosa todo esto – decía Sakura con hilo de voz.

- Eres mi acompañante y me daría mucho gusto que todo mundo te viera a mi lado.

- Este…, como tu lo desees.

El príncipe Rodrigo y Sakura entraron por el otro extremo del salón causando que todos los murmullos cesaran y que todas las miradas se posaran en ellos.

A lo lejos, Roseline y Camille se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa al darse cuenta que el joven que había ido a recoger a su hermana era en verdad el príncipe de Castilla.

Al igual que sus dos hijas, la duquesa Nadeshiko se quedo sin habla y solo se limito a mirar a su hija.

- Creo que me ahorrare todo el discurso que yo se que a muchos de ustedes aburre y solo diré ¡Que comience la fiesta!

La música volvió a sonar y toda la pista se lleno rápidamente de parejas. Otros, se entretenían platicando con algunos conocidos o en dado caso disfrutaban del exquisito banquete servido en elegantes mesas que atravesaba todo el salón como dos hileras grandes. Todo se encontraba iluminado por candelabros de oro que alumbraban hasta el más alejado rincón. El piso estaba tapizado de una alfombra color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con las largas cortinas a los lados, que median mas o menos 15 metros cada una y se extendían a lo largo de los ventanales impidiendo ver los hermosos jardines.

Apartado de todo contacto social y victima de muchas miradas femeninas, buscaba a través de su mirada ambarina rastros de una joven en particular.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente, iba vestido de color verde adornado con un poco de dorado en las mangas y el cuello, y su cabello marrón no podía estar más rebelde. Justo cuando logro encontrar a la joven que buscaba, un extraño con lentes y cabello azulado lo detuvo.

- Creo que Elizabeth te esta buscando – comunico el extraño con una sonrisa en el rostro que en definitiva lo irritaba cada vez que lo veía.

- Dile que no tuve ningún problema en llegar, aunque también dile que para la próxima seria mejor si llega un poco mas temprano, ya que tuve que cabalgar a toda velocidad e inventar mil excusas para que eme dejaran pasar en la frontera que por si no lo sabia todas se encontraban cerradas…- concluyo Syaoran Li.

_Flash Back_

- ¡Elizabeth! – grito Syaoran desde un rincón al ver a su amiga entrar.

- Oh Syaoran! creí que no llegaría a tiempo! – exclamo Elizabeth un tanto agitada y con su cabello oscuro cubriéndole sus ojos empañados de lagrimas.

- Pues a mi me parece que si te tardaste, llevo dos días aquí desde la noche que llegue y me atacaron – dijo fulminando con la mirada al gobernador, quien estaba parado en la puerta.

- !Pero no hay tiempo, Syaoran, Isabel esta conspirando contra la propia España, Roseline Kinomoto me lo ha dicho y hoy se celebrara una fiesta en honor al regreso del príncipe Rodrigo y piensa dar la orden para aniquilar a todos los nobles! – Elizabeth termino casi sin aliento.

Syaoran tardo unos cuantos segundos en poder procesar tanta información.

- Haber, espera un momento, has dicho Roseline Kinomoto? – pregunto acordándose sin poderlo evitar de una personita en especial.

- Si, pero es no es importante, debes dirigirte a Castilla y llegar a la fiesta a tiempo, antes de eso te interceptara Eriol Hiragisawa y te explicara lo que haremos para detener todo esto. Estoy segura que Isabel seria capaz de matar hasta a su hijo Podrido por conseguir lo que quiere.

- ¿Rodrigo, ese canalla regreso…es un…- pero fue interrumpido por la voz severa de Elizabeth.

- No es momento para rivalidades, debes apresurarte, el gobernar te ha preparado un atuendo perfecto para la fiesta y un caballo, debes irte ya! – finalizo Elizabeth.

_Fin de Flash Back _

- Por ahora lo mejor será que Isabel no nos vea, así que no llames mucho la atención – comento el de cabello azulado llamado Eriol Hiragisawa al observar que todas las damas señalaban a Syaoran.

- Si, claro lo que digas – asintió Syaoran sin saber realmente porque, pues toda su atención estaba centrada en los ojos esmeraldas de la joven que platicaba alegremente con su antiguo rival : El príncipe Rodrigo.

Se acerco a ellos con paso decidido y se coloco justo detrás del cuerpo de Sakura, causando que Rodrigo se callara y lo mirara fijamente.

- Al parecer sigues teniendo esa horrible costumbre de meterte con lo que no es tuyo, no es así Rodrigo?

Sakura se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz y no tuvo intenciones de voltearlo a ver.

Por su parte, Rodrigo solo lo miraba a través de sus finos lentes sin inmutarse.

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto fríamente el príncipe.

- Oh!, es que acaso mi querida Sakura – dijo tomando a Sakura por la cintura – aun no te ha dicho que es mi novia? – termino con satisfacción Syaoran.

Sakura puso una cara de total desconcierto y vergüenza que se podía ver en sus mejillas sonrojadas, mas aun así no se atrevió a hablar… pero, ¿Desde cuando era novia de Syaoran Li, que ella no se había enterado?

Rodrigo se había quedado sin habla y solo clavaba sus verdes ojos en los de Sakura esperando una respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada y esquivo su mirada viendo al suelo.

- Creo que olvido mencionar ese pequeño detalle señorita Sakura, pero en fin, los dejo para que puedan estar tranquilamente solos.

Rodrigo dirigió una última mirada a ambos y después se marcho.

Acto seguido Syaoran soltó rápidamente a Sakura como si el tocarla le quemara.

Sakura giro lentamente para dar la cara a Syaoran y pregunto con el ceño verdaderamente fruncido- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que acabo de presencias SEÑOR Li? – dijo haciendo un énfasis exagerado en la palabra "señor" sabiendo que eso realmente le molestaba a ala persona que tenia enfrente.

- Debería darme las gracias, ya que la he salvado de un verdadero canalla- dijo con el ceño aun más fruncido que el de Sakura.

- Primero debería explicarme el por qu-

PUM!

Un disparo se había escuchado y una persona había caído muerta al otro extremo del salón mientras gritos y sollozos comenzaban a inundar el lugar.

Por la puerta principal corrían un sin numero de soldados con el uniforme del ejercito de Castilla y comenzaban a rodear a la gente y a apuntarles con sus armas.

PUM!

Otro disparo resonó en el salón y todos los soldados se giraron con sus armas apuntando al dueño de aquel tiro, Syaoran.

- Estupido! – maldijo por lo bajo Syaoran al darse cuenta de que todas las armas estaban dirigidas a el, y aun se encontraba a lado de Sakura, por lo que ella corría exactamente el mismo peligro.

- Escucha, cuando grite ¡ahora, te tiraras al suelo y no levantaras la cabeza por ningún motivo, ¿entendido? – se apresuro a decir Syaoran en un tono muy bajo.

Sakura miraba horrorizada la escena, ¿como era posible con los soldados de Castilla estuvieran atacando a su propia gente, aun confundida asintió a lo dicho por Syaoran.

- ¡AHORA!

No solo detrás de ellos, si no de todas las largas cortinas rojas salían grupos de hombres armados que comenzaban a luchar contra los soldados de Castilla.

Viendo que la lucha comenzaba a entretener a los agresores, Syaoran tomo a Sakura de la mano y la levanto rápidamente haciendo que sus pies comenzaran a moverse con agilidad mientras procuraba que ningún disparo llegara a rozarla. Cuando creyó que ya estaban a salvo, saco de debajo de su saco una espada que empuño con fuerza y se dispuso a luchar.

En medio de la pista se libraba una batalla entre disparos y luchas con espadas, al parecer los hombres que habían salido de las cortinas llevaban ventaja sobre los otros, pero la gente solo se preocupaba por salir de ahí.

- Así que tu planeaste todo esto, eh Syaoran?, me lo debí de haber imaginado – dijo una voz por detrás que rozaba con su filosa espada la espalda de Syaoran.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe pero no logro hacer salir ningún grito desde su garganta y se quedo paralizada frente a la escena.

Syaoran dio un lento giro sin preocuparle mucho la amenaza del príncipe y Rodrigo, y se puso en posición de ataque.

Ambos hombres se miraban con furia y un extraño rencor en emanaba de sus ojos.

- Deténganse por favor! – grito Sakura interponiéndose entre las dos espadas – ya mucha sangre será derramada esta noche, no se unan a aquellos que tendrán sus manos y su corazón marcados por el sentimiento de culpa.

Rodrigo se quedo mirando a Sakura fijamente a través de sus lentes y después enfundo su espada y se volvió.

- Solo espero que hayas escogido al hombre correcto – susurro antes de irse Rodrigo.

- Créeme que ella sabe distinguir entre un cerdo y un hombre! – grito con furia Syaoran.

Sakura respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera corrido a toda velocidad una distancia muy larga y después sus ojos esmeraldas se comenzaron a empañar de lágrimas que no tardaron en resbalar por su rostro.

Syaoran se quedo mirándola por un momento, no sabia exactamente que debía decir, pero algo en su interior le decía que debería decirle algo reconfortante, unas palabras…o quizás algún contacto físico que…! Alto! …el no podía hacer absolutamente nada de eso, por que el la odiaba, si, así era, la odiaba y solo la había rescatado porque no podía dejarla morir, como lo hubiera echo con cualquier otra persona…aunque bueno, tal vez el haber sido ella ayudo un poco a su conciencia…no, no de nuevo, el solo la había rescatado por que tenia que hacerlo, solo por eso!...o no?

Se giro para ver que era lo que sucedía en la lucha y se percato de que lo necesitaban por que Eriol, y muchos otros hombres se encontraban luchando solos contra cinco o mas soldados de Castilla, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado más hace tan solo algunos minutos así que decidió actuar rápido.

- Es mejor que vallas con tu familia, ve y corre por la puerta principal y no te detengas hasta llegar a tu casa, si? – dijo Syaoran un poco preocupado…, de acuerdo no un poco sino demasiado preocupado por que la muchacha entendiera que debía ponerse a salvo.

- Pero…- dudo un poco antes de seguir hablando- …tú no vendrás conmigo?

- ¡He dicho que te vayas, ¡Corre! – grito con fuerza Syaoran al ver que del otro extremo del salón comenzaban a llegar mas refuerzos para el ejercito de Castilla y si no se daba prisa, ni siquiera Sakura lograría salir de ahí.

Ante tal grito Sakura prefirió comenzar alejarse pero se detuvo con preocupación viendo a Syaoran que iba a ayudar en la lucha.

Syaoran se giro para ver si Sakura ya había salido pero le molesto el ver que ella seguía parada ahí, observándolo con una cara de preocupación.

- ¡Corre! – grito una vez mas y consiguió que Sakura se diera la vuelta y comenzara a apresurar sus pasos, y se sintió aliviado al ver que pronto salio del salón.

**Fin de Capitulo**

------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola!!...si, sigo viva así que lo siento para aquellos que ya se habían alegrado…)

Como algunos ya sabrán, decidí borrar los capítulos a partir del numero 6, y la verdad era porque ya no me estaba gustando la historia y se me hacia en verdad muy aburrida…además casi ni se veían S+S y pues me dije que no podía ser así que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo 6 que espero con todo mi corazón les haya gustado…aunque no es nada del otro mundo pero espero aun así espero haber cumplido con lo que esperaban.

Y antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar…el nombre que use para el papa de Syaoran si lo saque del fic de Mikki chan…pero no intento nada..simplemente lo nombre y no creo volverlo a hacer…de todos modos mandare un mail a Mikki para comentarle que use este nombre…pero quiero decir que la admiro completamente y nunca tuve intenciones de adueñarme del personaje..

Espero con ansias sus comentarios…así que si tienen algo malo o bueno que comentar espero verlo pronto en un review..!!!

Ah! Por cierto espero que chequen la nueva historia que subi..que se llama " You are my fairytale"…esta muy bonita…

Bueno hasta pronto!!  
Christelle


	7. Cofusiones verdaderas

**Orgullo y Diferencias**

**Capitulo 7: …Confusiones verdaderas…**

_Flash Back_

- Vengo a ver a la Reina, mi nombre es Olivier Marani.

- Si joven Marani, la Reina me comento que vendría a verla, pero me temo que en este momento se encuentra ocupada, si gusta esperar.

- No se preocupe puedo esperar – respondió tranquilamente Olivier, el prometido de Roseline Kinomoto, quien se sentó en un cómodo sofá en la sala continua a la de donde se supone se encontraba la Reina.

Minutos después una de las paredes que rodeaban la gran sala se abrió como si fuera una puerta cualquiera, dejando pasar a una joven de cabellos café oscuro y ojos miel quien salía apresuradamente de ahí.

A Olivier le pareció reconocer a Marylise, la hermana de su prometida por lo que se le hizo correcto ir a saludarla y además preguntarle que era lo que hacia detrás de esa pared.

Marylise salio de esa habitaron ignorando que era seguida por Olivier quien solo intentaba saludarla, llego hasta un soldado para poder darle las ordenes que la Reina había mandado.

.- La reina Isabel ha ordenado que se cierren todas las fronteras del país y también que no se permita pasar a nadie a Castilla ya que no nos podemos arriesgar a que se enteren de que estamos conspirando contra el propio país, además de que presentimos de que nuestros temores se están volviendo realidad, querido Touya.

- Pero Marylise, ¿que acaso…? – insinuó el que se hacia llamar Touya, de expresión seria y cabello negro.

- Así es, al parecer capturaron a Syaoran y si el no pudo arreglar las cosas con Valladolid en ese caso podemos estar fracasando, ve cuanto antes ha hacer lo que te he dicho.- terminando esto Touya se inclino para besar los labios de Marylise y se fue sin decir mas.

Olivier escucho claramente todo lo que había dicho Marylise y aun no lo podía creer, rápidamente dio la vuelta para poder salir de ahí.

- Oh! Joven Marani!, la reina ya lo puede recibir – exclamo un mayordomo causando que Marylise se percatara de su presencia y de que la había estado escuchando.

Olivier se detuvo en seco y solo atino a pretender que nada había sucedido y entro a la sala para dirigirse a donde se encontraba la reina. Al hallarse frente a la reina supo disimular muy bien que no sabia nada y le pregunto por lo que había ido hasta allí, la reina accedió aparentemente gustosa a la petición de Olivier, quien le había solicitado el poder utilizar el salón principal para la boda entre el y Roseline.

Aliviado por terminar ese asunto con la reina salio del salón, pero se topo con la sorpresa de que varios guardias lo estaban esperando encabezados por Marylise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roseline, Camille y Tomoyo salían alegremente de la tienda de vestidos de novia preguntándose donde podría estar Sakura causando que Tomoyo tuviera una ligera sospecha de que se encontraba con Rodrigo.

- Entonces la boda será en dos meses no es así Roseline? – pregunto Camille.

- Así es, tenemos que ver como serán sus vestidos, aunque ese no será problema para ti verdad Tomoyo?

- Estas en lo cierto.

- Disculpen, la señorita Roseline Kinomoto? – pregunto un mensajero.

- Si, soy yo, ¿que desea?- pregunto Roseline.

- Aquí tiene- respondió el mensajero depositando en las manos de Roseline una carta.

- Oh! Muchas gracias, ¡miren! Es una carta de Olivier, hace ya varios días que no se nada de el, lo mas seguro es que tuvo una de sus tantas salidas al extranjero.

- Pues es muy lindo de su parte que te mande cartas en su ausencia- comento Tomoyo.

Roseline abrió la carta…

_A __mí amada Roseline: _

_Me es muy vergonzoso decir donde es que me encuentro ahora, pero debo hacerlo, por fin he encontrado la manera de hacértelo saber, oh querida Roseline, por desgracia me encuentro preso, y me es muy necesario que vengas a verme. No, no he hecho nada indebido, pero es de suma importancia que sepas la razón del por que estoy aquí, gracias a que tengo muy buena posición he podido sobornar a uno de los soldados que me custodian para que te entreguen esta carta, te pido que no digas nada de lo que esta sucediendo ya que tu también te verías involucrada en algo tan espantoso como es esto._

_Te suplico vengas a la mazmorra 5 del palacio de Castilla, pero debo decirte que para que te dejen verme he tenido que hacer muchas cosas, hazlo de la manera mas discreta y di que vienes a ver a tu criado y que eres la señorita Kinomoto, ellos sabrán conducirte a mi._

_Por favor Roseline, no tardes ya que necesito que vengas hoy mismo en la noche,_

_Tuyo,_

_Olivier_

Terminando de leer la carta Roseline soltó unas cuantas lagrimas pero supo como controlarlas, si algo se podía decir de ella era que sabia como controlar sus impulsos.

- Y bien, ¿donde se encuentra? – pregunto inocentemente Camille

- Oh si, se encuentra en...las afueras de la ciudad, si, muy cerca de aquí, pero bueno ya sabrán que el siempre es muy considerado y me ha mandado esta carta para que no me preocupe y que promete regresar pronto, si…pronto – finalizo Roseline.

- Me alegra mucho, pero bueno ahora debemos regresar, tal vez ahí se encuentre Sakura- dijo Tomoyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre la oscuridad de la noche Roseline se movía sigilosamente, hasta que llego al castillo y ahí fue directamente a las mazmorras e hizo todo lo que su prometido le indico que hiciera. Pronto la llevaron a donde el se encontraba.

- Oh Olivier, ¡estas aquí!, ¿como te encuentras?, gracias a Dios…- repetía Roseline entre sollozos.

- Tranquila Roseline, me encuentro bien, pero escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, la reina conspira contra la propia España, y ahora mismo Syaoran Li esta en graves problemas.

- Pero, ¿de que hablas? Nuestra querida reina ¿conspirando?, no puede ser.

Al parecer Roseline se negaba al creerlo.

- Por favor Roseline debes creerme, yo conozco a Syaoran y se que fue a Valladolid a arreglar algunos asuntos. Recuerdas a Elizabeth Troney?

- ¿Que?, ¿ella que tiene que ver en esto?

- Tu sabes que es mi querida prima, no me puedes negar que siga viéndola, ella me comento que la reina había mandado a Syaoran a Valladolid, por eso debes ir con ella, Elizabeth tiene que saber donde esta y alertarlo de todo esto, por favor Roseline deja ese orgullo atrás y hazlo por mi.

- Pero…tu sabes que yo nunca me he llevado bien con ella, además…- al ver la cara de suplica de su futuro esposo, Roseline intento creerle, después de meditarlo por escasos segundos lo decidió…- esta bien, dime donde puedo encontrarla…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Por favor Elizabeth, no me digas que tu también crees que nuestra querida reina podría….Elizabeth! – grito Roseline, quien veía como Elizabeth después de haber escuchado el mensaje corría al establo para tomar uno de los caballos.

Roseline la siguió hasta allá.

- No hagas nada estupido Elizabeth, ¡debes entrar en razón!, tú sabes que las fronteras han sido cerradas, no podrás cruzar – decía Roseline pero sus palabras no causaban ningún efecto en la decisión de Elizabeth.

- Por favor Roseline, no digas nada hasta que regrese o si no esto se pondrá peor… ¡Vamos! - grito por ultimo al caballo quien echo a correr a plena luz del día.

Elizabeth cabalgaba con rapidez, mas no lo hacia con dirección a Valladolid, en cambio iba a una mansión en particular muy alejada de toda civilización…

Bajo del caballo y uno de los criados lo tomo para llevarlo al establo, mientras tanto, Elizabeth entraba en la lujosa casa.

- Buenos días señorita Elizabeth.

- Hola Marianne- dijo a la sirvienta, tomo unos cuantos segundos para tranquilizarse y después continuo – por favor dile a Eriol que estoy aquí.

- No hace falta Elizabeth, ya estoy aquí, y será mejor que entres en el salón ahora mismo ya que en estos momentos cualquier minuto desperdiciado puede causar graves problemas- dijo una persona en el salón de a lado.

Elizabeth no se sorprendió mucho, bien sabia como era Eriol, mas si le extraño el escuchar que el ya sabia todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No hizo falta pedirle su ayuda ya que el tenia todo listo para entonces, Eriol ya se había encargado de hablar con el gobernador de Valladolid y solo le decía a Elizabeth que fuera a Alcazarén, una villa muy cerca de Valladolid, donde le proporcionarían la ayuda para cruzar la frontera.

- Ah, por cierto Elizabeth, también dile a tu amigo Syaoran que se le necesita en el palacio esta noche, ya que se celebrara una fiesta en honor al regreso del príncipe Rodrigo, pero le explicare todo cuando regrese.

- ¿Lo interceptaras? – pregunto Elizabeth, aun impresionada por todo lo que había echo Eriol.

- Así es, de eso no te preocupes.

Elizabeth se despidió y rápidamente se fue hacia donde Eriol la había mandando, pero al parecer el como se entero Eriol Hiragisawa de todo aun seguía siendo un misterio…

_ Fin de Flash Back_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Las calles estaban desiertas, ningún civil se podía ver rondando la gran plaza o atravesando callejones. La voz se había corrido demasiado rápido y el terror en los habitantes se había difundido como un rayo; nadie quería salir de casa, ninguna madre deseaba dejar a sus hijos solos y los padres querían quedarse a proteger a sus familias.

El miedo de la ultima guerra se estaba volviendo a vivir, pero esta vez no solo era preocupación por los soldados o por que invadieran la ciudad, mas bien tenían un miedo que no se podía explicar con palabras ya que ahora sabían que ni si quiera en sus propias casas estaban seguros. Ahora, ¿quien los protegería?...lo que creían tener: una reina maravillosa que veía por su pueblo, ya no estaba, ella les había dado la espalda e incluso había intentado matar a su propia gente, eso era lo que había escuchado la dueña de la florería, Marguerite Caraday.

Según algunas fuentes dudosas, su amiga Sakura Kinomoto, había estado en grave peligro por culpa del joven Syaoran Li. Desearía poder ir a su casa para poder confirmar que se encontraba bien, pero había oficiales llenando las calles desde hace ya algunas horas y lo mejor seria quedarse en su casa para así no correr riesgos. La florería estaba muy cerca de ahí, pero lomas seguro era que nadie iría a comprar flores en una mañana como esta. Camino lentamente hacia el ventanal de la sala y miro a la calle. Nadie mas que soldados invadían cada rincón, pero algo le llamo la atención: detrás del poste que estaba en frente de su casa había alguien, bien se podía decir que era un soldado ya que traía uniforme, pero algo en el se le hacia conocido.

El hombre uniformado se había quedado quieto justo detrás del poste mirando al piso para que su rostro no fuera descubierto, después avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se halló justo en frente de la casa de Marguerite, sin percatarse que la muchacha lo observaba detrás del gran ventanal.

Marguerite se escondió detrás de las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, pero dejo un pequeño orificio del que podía ver al hombre enfrente de su casa.

El hombre volteo y al fin pudo ver su rostro, no era mucho decir que el podía destacarse entre mucha gente, y su cabello marrón era inconfundible…Syaoran Li.

Se pregunto rápidamente que era lo que hacia ahí, pero no podía salir y preguntárselo en persona ya que entonces tendría que aceptar que había estado husmeando por la ventana. Pronto vio como el joven Li se alejaba y seguía su curso… ¿A dónde se dirigía?...se preguntaba Marguerite Caraday.

Syaoran bien sabia a donde se dirigía, no había sido fácil hacer creer a los demás soldados que el era uno de ellos pero para el nada importaba si no veía con sus propios ojos que ella se encontraba bien.

A pesar de que se levanto muy cansado por la batalla de anoche, algo en su interior le decía que debía asegurarse de que esa persona había llegado con bien. Ahora mismo se dirigía a su "residencia" que era como le llamaba. Ya pronto llegaría…justo en frente de la gran plaza se encontraba la casa de los Kinomoto, no le sorprendió mucho ver que estaba completamente rodeada de soldados así que rápidamente puso su mente a trabajar para encontrar la solución a su problema: como entrar en la casa.

Se escondió detrás de un árbol situado en la gran plaza para lograr pensar en su gran problema, después de observar durante dos horas se dio cuenta de algo: los soldados cambiaban de turno cada hora y justamente ese cambio hacia que algunas de las casas vigiladas se quedaran solas por unos escasos minutos mientras venían los reemplazos. Ahí estaba, ese era el momento perfecto para poder entrar a la casa, se apresuro a cruzar la calle con la mirada en el suelo, abrió la reja, la cual no tenia cerradura, pero al llegar a la puerta principal se topo con que aquella si estaba completamente cerrada…

-Rayos…- exclamo Syaoran por lo bajo. Bien sabía que si no actuaba rápido, los reemplazos llegarían y sin duda se darían cuenta de su presencia. Miro a ambos lados de la casa y se decidió por el lado derecho.

Camino un tanto apresurado y logro rodear la casa…buscaba algo…aquello que lo dejara entrar a la casa…

Ahí estaba, la puerta trasera de la casa, giro la perilla y se alivio en descubrir que estaba abierta. Menos mal que había sido el quien había entrado ya que por ese descuido la familia Kinomoto realmente corría un grave peligro.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras haber entrado, un grito se escucho, giro su cabeza y oh sorpresa…

Corrió a cubrirle los labios a aquella que había gritado…

- ¿Podrías calmarte?- dijo en un susurro Syaoran a Sakura, después quito su mano de sus labios para dejarla hablar.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto aun sorprendida Sakura.

- ¿Yo?

Sakura se le quedo mirando y después miro para los lados.

- Que acaso ves a alguien mas aquí?

- Señorita, le pido que no me hable con ese tono

- ¿Yo? – preguntó imitando la voz de Syaoran.

Syaoran frunció el ceño, la verdad era que no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo en esa casa, en ese momento y peor aun: con ella en frente.

- Creo que su puerta esta abierta, no cree que es un gran peligro tenerla así?, cualquiera puede entrar.

- Si, creo que ya me di cuenta joven Li – respondió Sakura.

- Y bueno, el motivo por el que vine es que deseo hablar con su hermana…como se llama? – dudo Syaoran tratando de acordarse del nombre de la chica que había mencionado Elizabeth aquella noche…- ah si! Roseline…si me parece que así se llama…si así es, Roseline Kinomoto, si no es mucha molestia.

- Lamento decirle que no vera a ninguna Roseline Kinomoto hasta que me explique por que dijo tal mentira en frente del príncipe Rodrigo – dijo Sakura en un tono no muy calmado.

- Lo que yo haga o incluso haya echo no le importa, señorita, claro con todo respeto.

- Respeto!...con que integridad moral viene usted a decirme eso! Y además con que derecho entra a mi casa y después me insulta!...Señor Li, podrá hablarme de respeto cuando usted muestre que tiene la capacidad para tratar a una dama- finalizo Sakura y después dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero Syaoran la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

- "Señorita Kinomoto" disculpe mi arrogancia y mi falta de educación, pero no cree que nos podríamos ahorrar largas discusiones si tan solo me pidiera lo que desea?

- Y que es exactamente lo que yo deseo? – dijo volteándolo a ver.

Syaoran se acerco a ella y se puso casi a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos se tocaran, ella no se retiro…

Sakura sabia que su corazón latía con fuerza, como nunca antes había latido, justo cuando cerro sus ojos sintió como Syaoran se acercaba mas y mas…

Después, el tomo su mano y se separo del cuerpo de Sakura para poder besar su mano delicadamente.

- Creo que esto es lo que usted desea, no es así? – añadió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sonrojo totalmente y quito bruscamente su mano de la de Syaoran y se volteo con indiferencia.

- Váyase de mi casa en este momento, si no llamare a mi padre…a todos!- exclamo Sakura bastante enfadada.

- Pero…que?...que no es esto lo que usted me pidió?...que tuviera educación, que la tratara como a una dama… aunque – se puso un dedo en la barbilla mostrándose pensativo – no estoy muy seguro de que en verdad sea una dama.

¡PLAF!

La mano de Sakura se había quedado marcada en el rostro de Syaoran.

- Vaya, así que yo estaba en lo correcto, usted no es una dama – dijo tocándose la mejilla enrojecida.

- Pero como se atreve! – grito Sakura y volvió a levantar su mano pero Syaoran fue mas rápido y la logro detener antes de que diera el golpe.

Ambos se miraron por varios minutos, sus ojos irradiaban enojo, mas aun así había algo detrás de todo eso.

Aun con la mano de Sakura detenida en el aire, Syaoran dijo – Yo…solo venia a ver si habías regresado con bien – finalizo para después soltarla e irse con dirección a la puerta por la que había entrado.

Sakura estaba muy sorprendida, aquello le había caído de sorpresa…ella también quería decir algo…pero no salio de sus labios. Tan solo observo como el cerraba la puerta tras haber salido y de nuevo quedaba completamente sola en la cocina.

"_**Si pretendemos  
que nada pasa entre tu y yo,   
estar fingiendo es culpa de los dos…"**_

Realmente no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, había un vacío enorme dentro de ella y algo se atoraba en su garganta…

"…_**en silencio grito al miedo  
que se despida y entre el sol  
quiero el valor para que hoy  
te diga quien soy yo."**_

Sakura paso una de sus manos por su cabello, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler, su mente estaba cansada de tratar de comprender lo que sucedía…pero que estaba sucediendo?

Mientras tanto Syaoran caminaba por las calles, ahora, poco le importaba que lo reconocieran, aun llevaba una mano en la mejilla sin poder creer que Sakura lo había golpeado.

"_**No puedo mas  
no puedo callarme si…"**_

Estaba mas confundido que nunca, su mirada perdida en el suelo buscaba una respuesta a tal sensación, pero su razón le indicaba que no estaba bien, que eso no iba de acuerdo con lo que el creía.

No quería admitirlo…pero en verdad a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerla, el sabia: que ya se había enamorado.

"…_**yo te amo  
para siempre así será."**_

_**(Fragmento de la canción: **_

"_**Si tu me quisieras" de Lu.)**_

- Basta! – grito Syaoran, desesperado por tratar de comprender lo que le pasaba. No, el no la amaba, nunca lo haría!...ese sentimiento tonto no existía para el…como siempre había pensado : era solo una perdida de tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura salio con paso decido de su casa, pero no contaba con que ya la estuvieran esperando…

- ¿A donde va señorita Kinomoto? – pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura se paralizo completamente, se había olvidado por completo que había soldados vigilando las calles, que tonta había sido. Volteo con un poco de miedo para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

- Eh...lo...lo siento, yo solo – tartamudeo Sakura sin saber que decir. Después, se dio cuenta de que no era un soldado, y de hecho le parecía haberlo visto en alguna parte.

El muchacho la tomo del antebrazo y la condujo rápidamente por las calles, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para verificar que no los estuvieran siguiendo. Al parecer el también se había dado cuenta de que cada cambio de turno las calles se vaciaban para que llegaran los reemplazos. Pasaron varios callejones y partes angostas tratando de evitar a toda costa las calles principales, vaya error habían cometido todos esos oficiales en solo vigilar las calles principales y restarle importancia a las que ahora usaban para llegar a su destino.

Sakura miraba con intriga la cara de aquel que la sujetaba, su rostro enigmático y su sonrisa implacable le recordaban a su querida prima Tomoyo, a quien no había visto en la casa después de llegar de aquel baile que mas bien se había convertido en lucha.

_¿Donde estaría Tomoyo?_

Se preguntaba Sakura a cada paso que daba…por fin se armo de valor y decidió hablar con su acompañante.

- ¿A donde vamos?

Eriol se giro para ver el rostro de Sakura, pero no respondió a su pregunta, en cambio siguió dirigiéndola por diferentes calles hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino.

Ahora mismo se encontraban pegados a una pared, para así evitar ser vistos. Eriol por fin soltó a Sakura del antebrazo y se fue directo a una puerta que estaba frente a ellos.

Toco tres veces y después dijo algo en un extraño idioma y un señor abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar, Sakura solo lo siguió en silencio.

Ya adentro Eriol hablo muy bajo con el hombre que les había abierto y después el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

- No es necesario estar asustada señorita Kinomoto, todo estará bien, ahora, si es tan amable de seguirme- dijo con voz calmada Eriol y camino hasta un pequeño cobertor en el suelo, lo levanto y dejo apreciar una tabla cuadrada de un tono marrón oscuro, después, fácilmente levanto la tabla e invito a Sakura a entrar en ese hueco.

- No voy a entrar ahí, dios mío, que creen que están haciendo?, acaso ese es un secuestro o algo por el estilo.

Antes de que Eriol pudiera responder, una voz se escucho desde aquel hueco.

- Sakura? Eres tu?...oh vamos Sakura, ten confianza en el joven Eriol, solo quiere ayudar – dijo pacientemente la voz de Tomoyo desde aquel hueco.

- Tomoyo!...oh Tomoyo! Que te han hecho…déjenla ir! – grito a las dos personas frente a ella – así que tu nombre es Eriol eh?...por favor solo déjanos ir…no tenemos nada que ver con lo que esta sucediendo...

- Ya lo creo señorita, ya lo creo, ahora, si me hace el favor, por favor entre, creo que usted debe saber unas cuantas cosas antes de juzgar a la gente – dijo Eriol y después volvió a sonreír.

Sakura lo miro con rencor, pero después accedió y entro en aquel hueco, primero bajo unas escaleras y justo después de tocar el piso un abrazo la recibió calurosamente.

- Sakura! Que alegría! – grito Tomoyo abrazando a su querida prima.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntar algo, Tomoyo tomo su mano y la condujo a través de ese pasadizo, pronto se logro apreciar una luz al final de tal lugar oscuro. Y así fue, llegaron a la luz y encontraron que era un sótano, Eriol quien iba detrás de ellas les indico que subieran por las escaleras, y así lo hicieron.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a sonde habían llegado, era una enorme mansión exquisitamente decorada, ahora mismo se encontraban en la sala y al parecer no eran los únicos, había varias personar ahí : algunos estaban muy heridos y estaban siendo atendidos, otros simplemente charlaban pero el que mas le llamo la atención fue ver a Syaoran Li, sentado en uno de los sofá, parecía bastante mal humorado pero no le presto atención.

- Por favor sígame señorita Sakura – dijo con voz amable Eriol.

Sakura lo siguió sin saber por que aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza, Tomoyo se quedo en la sala y no los siguió. Entraron a una habitación bastante amplia con un escritorio al final.

- Ahora, ya me puede explicar que es lo que hago aquí?

- Señorita, yo creo que el ver esto nos ahorrara una larga platica.

Eriol fue al estante de libros que estaba detrás del escritorio y después le hizo una seña a Sakura para que se acercara. Eriol comenzó a quitar unos cuantos libros del estante formando un perfecto cuadrado, dejando ver una pequeñísima puerta, Eriol la abrió y Sakura se sorprendió al ver que justo detrás de aquella puerta había un cuarto bastante oscuro en el que dos personas conversaban con voz un tanto baja pero que aun así se lograba escuchar su conversación.

-----------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora: **Hola!!!!...después de un largo tiempo logro terminar este capitulo…muchas dudas han sido resueltas…aunque tal vez los confundí mas..jeje…

Cualquier comentario o duda que tengan me pueden escribir: faltan muchas cosas! Pero eso vendrá en el siguiente capitulo!

Hasta la próxima!

_**  
**_


	8. Lamentables incidentes

Antes de que comiencen a leer, les recomiendo que cuando los lyrics aparezcan, escuchen la canción.

You & Me de Lifehouse

---------

Capitulo 8: Lamentables incidentes

Entrecerró los ojos para ver si de esa manera podía distinguir mejor lo que se encontraba ahí. Eriol la invito a acercarse más y ella solo asintió. La "habitación" que se lograba apreciar estaba completamente oscura, solo dos figuras desentonaban entre aquella negrura. Su vista le permitió identificar a dos mujeres, una un poco más alta que la otra. Sakura apoyó una mano en el librero e intentó acercar más su cabeza a la puertilla. Escuchó unas voces que susurraban a unos cuantos metros de ahí, si ponía atención tal vez podría averiguar de que hablaban. Agudizó sus oídos.

-_…hemos perdido muchos hombres. Estoy segura de que ya saben lo que __tramamos__. Todo esto es culpa de Syaoran, si tan solo no lo hubiéramos…-_

-Es hora de irnos Hiragisawa-interrumpió una voz desde la puerta.

Eriol cerró con rapidez la puertilla para que no se escucharan más ruidos, de ser así todo estaría arruinado.

-Lo lamento si es que interrumpí algo, pero es que…-

-No te preocupes Syaoran, esta todo bien-dijo Eriol.

Sakura giro sobre sus talones para ver al joven Li de frente. Su rostro estaba serio e inexpresivo, incluso se podría decir que triste. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Se pregunto a si misma.

-Eh…tú Kinomoto, la señorita Daidouji te está buscando-dijo con indiferencia. Su expresión no cambió y solo se limitó a mirar el suelo.

-Gracias. Con su permiso-se disculpó con Eriol y se encamino a la puerta levantando con ambas manos su vestido para que no rozara el suelo.

Tan solo sus ojos fueron testigos de las miradas que se cruzaron entre ellos. Sentimientos desconocidos que habían comenzado a florecer se hacían más fuertes cada vez que se veían. Una conexión inexplicable era lo que los unía, pero el orgullo los distanciaba al mismo tiempo. Sin ser ninguno capaz de aceptar cualquier sentimiento se veían invadidos por la duda y el desconcierto, el miedo a lo desconocido. El aventurarse en tierras aun inexploradas les intrigaba pero al mismo tiempo les asustaba. Las diferencias, el orgullo y el amor eran demasiado complicados para entender, incluso para ambos.

**-----------**

La preocupación la invadía y por primera vez en su vida no sabía como actuar. Sus manos temblaban con nerviosismo y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Solo cuando Sakura la llamó por tercera vez fue capaz de salir de sus pensamientos.

-Tomoyo-insistió la recién llegada.

-¡Oh Sakura!-dio un respingo al notar su presencia- te pido que me disculpes, estaba un poco distraída.

-No te preocupes-le dijo tomándola de las manos-pero, podrías explicarme ¿Qué es todo esto?

Tomoyo soltó las manos de Sakura y le dio la espalda, después soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-El país se encuentra en grave peligro Sakura.

-Pero¿de que estas hablando? La guerra ha terminado, ya no hay nada que temer.

-Sakura, el que finalice una guerra no garantiza que no haya más problemas. Me temo que ahora nos encontramos en una situación más difícil que la misma guerra-añadió con voz apagada. Después se giró para ver a su prima y trató de reunir fuerzas para poder explicarle todo lo que sucedía.

-Tomoyo ¿Qué es lo que sucede? No entiendo por que me trajeron aquí, como tampoco sé que es lo que tú haces aquí. Necesito que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando-imploró Sakura con casi desesperación.

-Me cuesta trabajo decirlo, más de lo que tú puedas pensar. Lo que sucede es que…-dudó por un momento, no sabia si debía continuar- nuestra reina esta conspirando contra el mismo país-soltó de una buena vez.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en uno de los sillones más próximos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado recibir tal noticia de parte de su prima.

-Pe…pero¡¿Qué dices?! De que hablas, no entiendo

-Comprendo tu asombro, pero así es. Yo misma me negué a creerlo, pero Eriol me ha hecho ver la verdad. Estamos en una situación muy difícil y lo que antes ocurrió…la guerra de la sucesión Castellana¿la recuerdas? Todo ese embrollo que hubo por la herencia de la corona, tiene muchos mas secretos de lo que te pudieras imaginar.

-¿La sucesión Castellana?-repitió la castaña tratando de recordar los hechos-si, lo recuerdo, por ese mismo conflicto fue que estalló la guerra. Pero dime, de que secretos hablas. Todo eso ya había terminado, la reina Isabel es la legítima heredera y Kaho ya no puede hacer nada. Así fueron las cosas.

-Ay Sakura¡Tantas cosas que sucedieron sin nosotros darnos cuenta! Lo que pasa es que Kaho Mitsuki, la prima oriental de nuestra reina, tiene mucho más derecho de ejercer el trono que la misma Isabel. Y ahora, ella se ha dado cuenta y tiene miedo de perder el reino, su titulo, todo lo que tiene, y quiere inculpar a la señorita Kaho y junto con ella a toda España.

-¿Inculparla, de que manera?-casi gritó de exasperación.

-¡No lo se!-chilló Tomoyo-es lo único que me ha dicho el joven Eriol. No entiendo por que me contactó, tampoco sé porque te han traído aquí. Sakura, debes creerme, es lo único que me han dicho.

-¡Oh, por Dios!-rompió en llanto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

**------------**

-Y bien¿Qué noticias me traes?

-No mucho señor. El rey solo quiere saber cuando podrán atacar.

-¿Y que mas?

-No hay nada más señor-respondió el cómplice.

-¿Fuiste a Francia y solo me puedes decir esto? Vamos Yue¿Qué hay de lo que te encargue?

El hombre que hablaba con el príncipe Rodrigo se mantuvo en silencio. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva le dio a entender que no hablaría más. Rodrigo ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de Yue, pero debía aceptar que había ocasiones en las que le desesperaba. Precisamente esa información era muy valiosa para el. Quería saber cuanto territorio le cedería Francia si los dejaba entrar al país, pero el rey Luis XI no era muy fácil de persuadir.

-¿Aun no sabe nada de la señorita Mitsuki?-preguntó el que se hacia llamar Yue.

-Lo último que supe fue que ahora se encuentra en Portugal, al parecer tratara de suplir el lugar de su difunto esposo.

-Pero, me pareció escuchar hace unos días que aun se encontraba en Japón¿no es así?-continuó Yue causando que la cara del príncipe se mostrara verdaderamente asombrada. ¿Desde hacia cuanto Yue hablaba tanto?

-Er…creo que si. Pero, eso fue hace tiempo. Claro que lo mejor para ella es que aun no se sepa nada de su paradero. Muchos la dan por muerta y otros, simplemente la toman como una desconocida.

El cómplice se dio por satisfecho y no volvió a preguntar. Mientras tanto Rodrigo se quedo inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Y de un momento a otro los ojos de Sakura le vinieron a la mente. Sonrió para si mismo con malicia y después salió del salón. Yue se quedo ahí por un momento más y después tomo el papel y la pluma con la que su señor había estado escribiendo una carta y comenzó:

_Sólo me queda informarle que he cumplido con lo que el príncipe me ha pedido. Por ahora, solo se que una tal Kinomoto es la que ayuda a la reina. Tratare de comunicarme con usted pronto._

_Yue_

**----------**

Ya habiendo entrado de nuevo en la mansión de Eriol por la puerta secreta del sótano, se dispuso a buscarla. En realidad no había necesidad de hablar con ella, pero la tentación de tenerla relativamente cerca era imposible de vencer. Caminó por los corredores de la gran casa, pasando por la sala, el comedor, una amplia recepción, un salón y por último la cocina. En cualquier lugar pensó en encontrarla, pero no ahí.

Sakura estaba decorando un enorme pastel con cara de verdadera preocupación. Terminó de cubrirlo con merengue y lo colocó sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con sus ojos y pronto el silencio se convirtió en algo incómodo.

___**What day is it and in what month**__****__**This**__** clock never seemed so alive**__**I can't keep up and I can't back down**__**I've been losing so much time**_

Él no sabia como actuar, realmente no tenia idea de que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero claro, como un imbécil enamorado había ido a buscarla y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias.

-¿Necesita algo joven Li?-le preguntó con un tono bastante educado y formal.

Eso no le agradaba, cuando le hablaba por su apellido sabia que había algo de por medio. Tal vez algún enojo por su parte o simplemente estaba molesta por su presencia.__

-No…no precisamente. Había estado caminando y bueno, como aun no me familiarizo muy bien con este lugar, caí aquí por coincidencia.

-¿Coincidencia?-repitió en su mismo tono y después dejo la espátula con la que había untado el merengue-Tal vez así sea. Pero bueno, no importa ya. ¿Gusta un pedazo de pastel? También puedo prepararle una taza de té, Tomoyo me ha dicho donde esta cada cosa y yo…

-¿Podrías dejar ese maldito tono de protocolo?-murmuró molesto.

_**Cause**__** it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do**__**Nothing to lose**__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Sakura tragó con dificultad, su voz la ponía nerviosa. Intentó ignorar su comentario. Caminó altiva y creyó poder simplemente pasarlo de lado pero no contaba con que nuevamente volviera a tomarla del antebrazo impidiéndole avanzar mas. Cansada de que la situación se repitiera una vez más, se dispuso a enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué es lo quiere de mi?-le espetó en plena cara.

Syaoran no supo porque la había detenido, había sido un simple movimiento inconsciente, automático, involuntario. La miro por un momento, perdiéndose por escasos segundos en la laguna de sus ojos¿Qué tenia esa mujer para que día y noche pensara en ella?

_**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**__**I'm tripping on words**__**You've got my head spinning**__**I don't know where to go from here**_

-Vete al diablo, Sakura-dijo con cansancio, la soltó un tanto furioso y golpeó con los puños la mesa.

-¡¿Pero que te sucede?!

-¡Eres tu! Tu tienes la culpa de todo-comenzó a apuntarle con el dedo índice-si no fuera porque nos encontramos aquella noche, yo no estaría aquí.

-¿Mi culpa? Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el que me cubrió los labios y me puso contra la pared.

-Eso fue…-intentó argumentar pero la verdad era, que no tenia ganas de seguir con la discusión-tan solo actué por impulso. Y ahora también lo estoy haciendo así que, señorita, le pido que me disculpe.

Sakura se quedo muda, no supo que contestar. Se le hacia extraño que el no siguiera con la pelea y no podía negar que le divertían esas discusiones.

_**Cause**__** it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do**__**Nothing to prove**__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

-Por cierto, me has hecho recordar algo. Una respuesta inconclusa de tu parte aquella noche ¿La recuerdas?-volvió a su tono de superioridad.

_Flash Back_

_-Pero desde luego que soy una dama y co__mo tal quiero ser tratada-replicó__ con valentía Sakura._

_-Como ordene señorita…-respondió __Syaoran__ extendiendo su mano izquierda a la joven, la cual correspondía a su saludo alargando una de sus manos para que fuese besada, acto seguido tomo con su mano libre su vestido y lo alzo levemente hasta sus tobillos._

_-Syaoran Li-se presento cortésmente._

_-Es un gusto conocerle joven Li, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto._

_-Así que, señorita Kinomoto¿no le gustaría dar un pa__seo a la luz de la luna?-preguntó__ el joven, doblando su brazo derecho y extendiéndolo a la altura del codo de la joven._

_-¿Acaso usted esta intentando seducirme joven Li?-añadió Sakura sonriendo para después tomar del brazo a su acompañante._

_-Y si así fuera¿me aceptaría?_

_-Tendrá que descubrirlo usted mismo- respondió alegremente Sakura._

_Fin de Flash Back_

La castaña enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas. Con tan solo recordarlo pensó que había sido muy vergonzoso. ¿Cómo había podido comportarse de aquella manera? No era propio de ella.

-Veo que la recuerdas, tu rostro te ha delatado.

-Oh por Dios-murmuró apenada y se giro para que tan solo pudiera ver su cabello.

Syaoran soltó una carcajada bastante mal disimulada.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte, no hiciste nada malo-agregó tratando de ocultar su risa.

_**There's something about you now**__**I can't quite figure out**__****__**Everything**__** she does is beautiful**__**Everything she does is right**_

Sakura trato de calmarse, no quería comenzar una discusión de nuevo. Ya sabiéndose mas tranquila, puso sus ideas en orden y encontró la respuesta perfecta para él.

-Creo que ya has descubierto que intentes lo que intentes, no dejaré que me seduzcas.

-Pues yo pienso señorita, que está muy equivocada ya que por lo que usted me muestra puedo decir que esta completamente enamorada de mi-se orgulleció en decir.

-¿Enamorada?-bufó-en mi vida pensaría si quiera en fijarme en alguien como usted. Maleducado, engreído, grosero, orgulloso, arrogante y demás.

-Vaya, ninguna mujer había logrado enlistar todas mis cualidades en una sola frase. Creo que, nuevamente, la he subestimado. Es más inteligente de lo que pensé.

-Que…pero¡Como se atreve!-se volvió para darle la cara.

_**Cause**__** it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do**__**Nothing to lose**__**And it's you and me and all other people**__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**__**and me and all other people with nothing to do**__**Nothing to prove**__****_

-He de decir que las mujeres de hoy, no son como antes. Y vaya variedad que hay en las Kinomoto.

-¿De que hablas?-reaccionó al instante de que esta vez no se trataba de una broma.

-Oh vamos Sakura, acaso me dirás que ¿no estas enterada de que la señorita Marylise conspira junto con la reina?

¡PLAF!

-¡No vuelvas a decir semejante cosa de mi hermana!

-Puedes ir ahora mismo al palacio y comprobarlo por ti misma-dijo comenzando a cansarse del comportamiento de la chica.

-Eres…eres ¡Insoportable!-gritó Sakura exasperada y después salió del lugar.

Syaoran se tocó la mejilla y se pregunto ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de una mujer con tanta fuerza?

_**And it's you and me and all other people**__**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

Bajo la cabeza con resignación y negó silenciosamente. Era muy obstinada y jamás le iba a creer hasta que ella misma lo viera. Pero, tenia que aceptar que era muy interesante. Los pasos de Sakura se retumbaron a lo lejos y después solo escuchó el fuerte golpe que había echo al cerrar la puerta. Se quedo ahí, callado. Después su mente resumió los últimos hechos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego sonreír de lado.

-Niña tonta, se ha ido por la puerta principal-finalizó.

_**What day is it?**__****__**And in what month?**__**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_**Canción**__**: You and Me**_

_**De: **__**Lifehouse**_

**-----------**

-¡No permitiré que me quite el trono, entiendes¡Nunca!-gritó la reina con rabia.

-Por Dios, alteza tranquilícese. Todo se esta poniendo muy complicado, tal vez lo mejor seria dejar todo esto-insistió Marylise.

-¡De ninguna manera! Jamás¿Me escuchas? Jamás me dejare vencer por esa sin vergüenza, esa estúpida oriental que solo vino a quitarme lo que es mío.

Marylise cerró los ojos con exasperación, ya no aguantaba todo eso. Quería salir, reunirse con su familia, olvidarse por un momento de todas esas conspiraciones sin sentido. Tal solo estaba involucrando a gente inocente en simples problemas familiares de la realeza, pero ¿Qué podían hacer? Después de todo, esto era una monarquía, no podían imponerse a las órdenes de su reina. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerla.

Después de un momento de reflexión, Marylise salió de sus pensamientos y escuchó claramente como alguien entraba a las mazmorras. Distinguió entre la oscuridad que perduraba a una muchacha joven que caminaba altiva con aires de grandeza. Su cabello negro se movía conforme sus piernas avanzaban y pudo ver como sus rojizos ojos se detenían a observarla. Pasó de su lado sin saludarla y fue directamente con la reina. Hizo una exagerada reverencia y después habló.

-Es un gusto poder presentarme ante usted. Mi nombre es Mei Ling-pronunció con educación y voz alegre mostrando en su fino rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción propia.

**----------**

Hacia unas horas un hombre había cruzado sin problemas la frontera hacia Castilla. Era el gobernador, escoltado por varios de sus hombres. Cabalgaba rápidamente sin detenerse por nada, la noche anterior había recibido una carta de Eriol diciéndole que necesitaban hablar. Por esa razón ahora se encontraba con dirección a su mansión. Se detuvo ante la calle indicada por la carta y bajo del caballo, y después llamó a uno de sus hombres.

-Necesito que hagas algo muy importante Tsukishiro, sin fallas.

-Claro que si gobernador, lo que usted me ordene-respondió Yukito con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien, quiero que vayas al palacio de Castilla y vigilen muy bien todas sus entradas. Una tal Kinomoto esta envuelta en todo esto, así que arréstenla y llévenla a Valladolid.

-Si-asintió en voz baja.

-Pero Tsukishiro, no quiero que sean vistos-finalizó el gobernador.

El gobernador y unos tres hombres se internaron en el callejón que los llevaría a la mansión, pero Yukito Tsukishiro y otro llamado Takashi Yamasaki no les siguieron.

-Eh…Tsukishiro¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto Yamasaki con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

-Tenemos un encargo del gobernador-se limito a decir y comenzó a caminar.

-Pero ¡que!...de que hablas Tsukishiro?

-Debemos ir al palacio y esperar a una tal Kinomoto para después aprenderla.

-¿Una Kinomoto? Eso me recuerda a que hace mucho tiempo una antigua guerrera originaria de Japón llamado Kinomoto comenzó una búsqueda de cartas mágicas y conoció a sus guardianes que…-

Yamasaki no continuó ya que la cara de Yukito le daba a entender perfectamente que él no caería en una de sus tantas bromas.

-Pero podrías decirme ¿Cómo reconoceremos a la Kinomoto esa?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Yukito parara en seco. Por primera vez en su vida, Yamasaki hacia un comentario acertado.

A lo lejos, Marguerite Caraday barría con pesadez la orilla de la calle. Cuando levantó sus ojos y vio a dos hombres bastante apuestos acercándose hacia ella. Uno de ellos, el de cabello grisáceo, era más alto que el otro y le llamó la atención su rostro tranquilo y relajado. Cuando Yamasaki ya casi pisaba la punta de sus pies salió de su sueño y volvió a la tierra.

-Señorita, estamos buscando a una joven y nos preguntábamos si es que acaso usted la conocía-dijo en un tono amable.

-Er…pe...pero ¿De quien se trata?-pregunto con un hilo de voz la mujer.

-Es una señorita, de apellido… ¿Cómo Tsukishiro?

-Kinomoto-respondió-¿Usted la conoce?

-¡Claro!-se apresuró a contestar Marguerite.

-Entonces¿seria tan amable de acompañarnos?

La mujer solo asintió, después entro a la tienda por su abrigo y salió apresurada. Pocos minutos después se encontraban a pocos metros del palacio de Castilla. La zona estaba repleta de guardias, por lo que no pudieron acercarse mucho. Pero no tuvieron que esperar más de lo debido para que de pronto saliera una hermosa joven atravesando las grandes puertas del palacio.

-¡Es ella¡La Kinomoto!-casi gritó la dueña de la florería, pero Yamasaki fue mas rápido y se apresuró a cubrirle los labios.

**----------**

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala indicada por el guardia. EL corazón le latía con fuerza y trastrabilló varias veces por andar tan distraída. Todo el día había sido un completo desorden, incluida la charla con Syaoran. Con tan solo recordarlo le volvía el enojo. Recordó por un momento el suceso de la entrada. ¿Por qué le habrían echo tantas preguntas para que la dejaran entrar? Tal vez, Syaoran tenía razón y estaban ocultándose ya que como Tomoyo le había dicho…estaban conspirando. Se negó rotundamente a creer que "ella" estaba involucrada y con el alma en un hilo tocó tres veces la puerta hasta escuchar la contestación.

-Entren-se escuchó detrás.

La sangre se le congeló, sabia perfectamente de quien era aquella voz. No pudo más que alejarse de la puerta y caminar de espaldas a ningún lugar.

-Entren-volvió a repetir la voz proveniente del salón. Después, se escucharon unos leves murmullos y tan pronto como se silenciaron unos pasos comenzaron a andar. Y para sorpresa de Sakura, fue precisamente Marylise quien abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh Sakura!-exclamó la traidora y después se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana.

La castaña rompió en llanto al saber que se había equivocado, todas y cada una de las acusaciones que había escuchado acerca de su hermana eran ciertas, ella estaba en todo aquello. Syaoran había ganado y ella había estado completamente equivocada. Se soltó como pudo de los brazos de Marylise e ignoró sus preguntas, después se echó a correr olvidado por completo que el vestido que traía le llegaba mas debajo de los pies.

Los guardias le miraban con intriga, no se les hacia muy común el ver a la alegre señorita Sakura con tan mala cara. Se le abrió la entrada principal para que saliera del palacio y justo cuando las puertas se cerraban tras ella, dos hombres desconocidos la tomaron por los brazos y le cubrieron boca y manos dejándola completamente indefensa.

Lo último que pudo recordar Sakura antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue que la habían echo caer al duro suelo y después una puerta había sido cerrada

**----------**

Aun mantenía su puño cerrado entorno al papel. Lo estrujaba con fuerza, ira y rencor. Todo lo que le producía un solo ser: el príncipe Rodrigo. Se encaminaba a una calle en particular, caminaba sin preocupación ya que los soldados que vigilaban las calles habían sido retirados antes del atardecer por orden de un soldado llamado Touya. Se detuvo ante el lugar indicado por la carta y miro a los alrededores, no había nadie. Las sombras proyectadas por causa de la noche daban un aspecto un tanto tenebroso, nada que le asustase hay que decir. Las paredes lo acorralaban, el lugar no era amplio y se preguntó el por qué lo habría citado ahí. Siguió esperando durante varios minutos hasta que una silueta apareció tras una esquina.

-Llegas tarde. No tengo el tiempo del mundo¿sabes?

-Vamos Li, tan solo fue poco tiempo-respondió altivo el príncipe.

-Y bien-inquirió alzando una ceja-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada realmente. Una simple charla de viejos amigos no nos haría nada mal.

-¿Y crees que te voy a creer semejante estupidez?

-Tal vez. No lo se-rio por lo debajo-es verdad Syaoran, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No tengo tu tiempo Rodrigo, así que hazme un favor y apresúrate-dijo el ambarino.

-Bien, como tu digas-asintió acercándose mas a Syaoran-no pienso hablarte del pasado, de eso no te preocupes, creo que ya habrá tiempo de sobra para eso. El caso es que, vengo a proponerte algo.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?-preguntó con desconfianza.

-Algo muy interesante mi querido amigo. Quisiera hacer un especie de trato, si asi es, algo que nos beneficie a ambos-siseó con descaro-tú investigas acerca de una de las Kinomoto y yo te doy información de Feimei.

Syaoran se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente al hombre que tenia en frente. Se preguntó que tramaba esta vez Rodrigo, no tenia idea en qué estaba metido o de que lado estaba, pero estaba seguro de que no sacaría nada bueno de esto.

**----------**

La duquesa Nadeshiko no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala. La preocupación la estaba consumiendo, no sabia nada de dos de sus hijas y eso era, verdaderamente, un dolor enorme.

-Por Dios, mamá, ya cálmate que me estas mareando-dijo Camille con su típico tono burlesco.

-Te pido Camille que guardes silencio, ahora no me encuentro bien para escucharte. Estoy muy preocupada por tus hermanas, no se nada de ellas desde ayer. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?-agregó con angustia la duquesa.

La puerta principal se abrió y un Fujitaka bastante alterado entro por ella.

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo?-preguntó su esposa saliendo a su encuentro.

-Nada-respondió con voz serena.

-Pero entonces¿Qué haremos? Oh Fujitaka…-rompió en llanto Nadeshiko y su esposo solo atinó a abrazarla.

-Mamá, tal vez tan solo salieron con Tomoyo a visitar a una amiga y tuvieron un contratiempo-sugirió Marylise. Rogando que con eso sus padres pudieran calmarse.

Para desgracia de los Kinomoto, no podían pedir ayuda. En estos días todo estaba muy tenso y siendo ellos una familia de nobles era demasiado peligroso salir a la calle a buscarlas. Por eso, decidieron esperar y suplicaron por que pronto tuvieran noticias sobre Sakura, Marylise y Tomoyo.

**----------**

Las cortinas se movían alegremente por el aire fresco que las empujaba desde afuera. La noche caía con plena oscuridad sobre el cuarto. La mesilla color almendra estaba decorada por una pequeña tela que simulaba un mantel y sobre él un florero vacio era llenado de agua por una mujer de cabello largo y rojizo.

-¿Crees que ella ya haya llegado?-preguntó una voz varonil entre la oscuridad.

-Por supuesto, cuando se interesa en algo hace todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Después de todo, Mei Ling es una niña muy persistente-respondió la mujer que se hacia llamar: Kaho.

----------Fin de Capitulo----------

**Notas de autora:**

Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin escribir algo de este fic. Ahora si salió realmente largo, así que espero no haberlos aburrido. Lo que sucedió fue que tuve un grave corte de inspiración que no me permitía continuarlo pero de repente volvió y no pude parar de escribir . Eso si, se me juntaron los exámenes y me fue imposible subirlo.

¿Qué les pareció?...Muchos nuevos personajes han aparecido: Yue (Katherine: si pude encontrarle un lugarcito mas adelante tendrá mas participación, ya veras), Kaho Mitsuki, Mei Ling, Feimei y varios mas si mal no recuerdo. Hablando de Feimei, supongo que les sonara por algún lado, para los que si saben de que hablo pues simplemente lo confirmo. Si, es el nombre de una de las cuatro hermanas de Syaoran en Card Captor Sakura. Claro que esta vez tendrá un rol realmente diferente, pero su personalidad creo que se quedará. Espero no haberlos confundido tanto con las conspiraciones (como ya es costumbre en mi) pero quiero decirles que me dieron un gran dolor de cabeza, créanme que no es nada fácil que encaje todo porque después dejo algo suelto o confundo nombres y se hace todo un caso. Pero al fin pude terminar.

Bueno, ahora…con lo del side. Denme una semana y se los entrego, lo prometo. Pero les adelantare un poco de lo que vendrá en ese side story: Como se conocieron Isabel y Syaoran, un poco de la historia de Elizabeth y muy probablemente el por qué de la rivalidad de Syaoran y Rodrigo. Como verán, casi todo el side esta centrado en Syaoran, espero no decepcionarlos S.

Y ya por ultimo quiero informarles de mi LiveJournal : el link esta en mi profile, no es por promoción propia ni nada por el estilo. Lo que sucede es que lo cree para dar información de las próximas actualizaciones ya que como mis fics están publicados en varios sitios me es muy difícil estar poniendo avisos en cada uno para informar como van los capítulos. Así que ahí podrán ver que tanto he avanzado o si me retrasare más con las entregas y además, algunos temas que de repente se me ocurren. Les aseguro que no perderán nada con pasarse ahí por un momento XD.

Finalmente quiero aprovechar para darles las gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme y esperar cada una de las actualizaciones. Se los agradezco enormemente, ya que esta historia no seguiría en curso si no fuera por que ustedes lo hacen posible.

Un beso!

Christelle

P.D: son las primeras notas que me salen tan largas ¡Lo siento! No volverá a pasar.


	9. Side Story: La Traición

**Primer ****Side ****Story:**** La Traición**

**----------**

El conflicto Castellano había tocado sus límites, y ahora se encaminaba a la guerra. El país estaba dividido en dos bandos, uno apoyaba a la señorita Kaho Mitsuki y otro a Isabel de Castilla. Ésta última tenía más partidarios que la primera, ya que muchos se dejaban llevar por la simple impresión de que Kaho era oriental y pensaban que no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer en Castilla ocupando el trono. Pero la verdad era que había mucho más fondo histórico en el pasado de la oriental que en el de la mismísima Isabel. Era muy cierto que ella tenia más clase y había sido educada desde pequeña para ser reina. Conocida como "la católica" atraía a muchos creyentes y es por eso que su esposo también había sido muy aceptado por la gente. Como es costumbre en este tiempo, Isabel fue casada desde muy temprana edad dando como resultado a los pocos meses de casada, su primer hijo: Rodrigo.

El pequeño creció entre lujos y placeres de cualquier tipo, no había cosa que se le negase. Fue una bendición que se le permitiera socializar con otros hijos de nobles, dando así el nacimiento de una amistad que por desgracia, no duraría mucho.

Syaoran Li, a pesar de ser muy serio y reservado fue aceptado y acogido por la familia real; su madre, la dama Ieran, tenía una participación muy reconocida en la corte. Sus finas posturas y gestos la hacían acreedora de grandes invitaciones a bailes y festejos en el palacio. Ambos niños, Rodrigo y Syaoran, crecieron confiando plenamente uno en el otro y así llegaron hasta la madura edad.

Envueltos entre tantos problemas y presiones familiares los dos hombres tuvieron que embarcarse en una lucha para ayudar a Isabel a ocupar el trono. Se les fue encargada la tarea de llegar hasta Guinea para tener acceso a sus riquezas. El barco que se les fue dado obtuvo el nombre de "El Cerezo ", bautizado así por su gran amiga Elizabeth Troney, su compañera indiscutible de la infancia.

_**Océano Atlántico 1745**_

-Vamos Syaoran ¿No tienes nada mejor?-desafiaba el joven príncipe mientras practicaba movimientos con la espada a bordo de "El Cerezo" con su contrincante.

-No digas eso Rodrigo, bien sabes que no es cierto. Yo soy el que esta venciendo.

-Sólo en tus sueños, viejo amigo-replicó audaz Rodrigo y continuó atacando.

-Parecen un par de niños, mejor déjense de tonterías y vamos a comer-dijo Elizabeth, un poco cansada por ver el entrenamiento de los jóvenes durante toda la mañana.

-Como desees querida Elizabeth-dijo el príncipe y guardó con elegancia su espada.

-Y no terminas de tener esos aires de superioridad. ¿Que sucedería si Mitsuki le quita el trono a Isabel? Ya no podrías andar por ahí pavoneándote de ser un príncipe.

-Oh Syaoran, cada día me confirmas más que tan solo me tienes envidia. Y no te culpo, yo sé que siempre he tenido más suerte con las mujeres que tú.

-Eso es una vil mentira Rodrigo. Yo que soy mujer te lo aseguro. A simple vista Syaoran es mucho más atractivo que tú-rió Elizabeth.

Los tres amigos continuaron caminando por el barco, dirigiéndose a la mesa que había sido puesta hacía unas horas. Los tripulantes, muchos de ellos sirvientes del palacio, colocaban sobre ella infinidad de platillos para todos los gustos, no por nada era el barco del príncipe de Castilla. Es por eso que tenía todas las atenciones posibles y hacia que nada le faltase a ninguno de los tres.

Los presentes se dispusieron a comer y Elizabeth, tan observadora como siempre, logró notar que el barco se movía a gran velocidad, aquí y allá había gente corriendo acatando ordenes mandadas por su capitán. En la proa había una gran sirena de color plateado, estaba un poco desgatada por el pasar de los años pero aún conservaba su belleza, sus delgados brazos se extendían por los dos lados del barco, como si estuviera abrazándolo. Una gran vela blanca se extendía por encima de los pasajeros. Las olas golpeaban el enorme barco hecho de madera fina y color marrón, dándole un toque bastante elegante.

**-----------**

Syaoran regresó a su camarote bastante cansado después de aquella mañana tan agotadora. Sólo pensaba en recostarse y dormir por unas horas, a fin y al cabo uno de sus informantes le había dicho que aun estaban a varias horas de llegar a Guinea. Cuando apenas iba a comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa, escuchó unos ruidos extraños proviniendo del armario colocado a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Se acercó con cautela, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cualquiera quien fuese el que estuviera haya adentro parecía tener serios problemas para acomodarse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había peligro alguno, abrió la puerta y un bulto enorme envuelto en ropa cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-¡Diablos!-oyó decir a la persona.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que ésta recobrara la compostura y cuando logró ver su rostro los ojos se le agrandaron tanto que casi parecía que había visto a un monstruo.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo aquí, Feimei!?-prácticamente gritó Syaoran.

-Primo, no me grites y mejor ayúdame-logró articular la chica tras el bulto de ropa en el que estaba envuelta.

Syaoran sólo hizo una cara de exasperación y ayudó a su prima con pesadez.

-¡Syaoran!-gritó con euforia y abrazó a su primo hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Qui…ta…te…de enci…ma.

-¿Eh¿Qué¡Ah si, lo siento!

-Por un momento creí que te habías convertido en Meiling.

-Oh vamos Syaoran, no seas exagerado. Si yo fuera ella ahora mismo no podrías ni respirar-rió divertida.

-No me parece gracioso-añadió con seriedad y después continuó-y bien… ¿Me puedes explicar, que demonios haces aquí?

Ante la pregunta Feimei no mostró ningún signo de nerviosismo, sus ojos color miel al igual que su cabello irradiaban seguridad en si misma, por lo que no titubeó ni un segundo.

-Lo que sucede, querido primito, es que la tía Ieran me ha pedido que te cuide. Ya sabes como es, nunca confía en que podrás lograr algo-soltó con facilidad sentándose en la cama e ignorando toda a la ropa en el suelo.

-Vaya, así que mi madre está detrás de todo esto-razonó y rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Ésa era una de las pocas cosas que le agradaban de Feimei, el ser objetiva en cualquier asunto.

-Por cierto Syaoran, de casualidad… ¿También esta aquí Rodrigo?-preguntó con entusiasmo aguardando con ansias un "si" del ambarino.

Syaoran la volteó a ver directamente a los ojos y después añadió:

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¡Que! Pero¿Por qué?-chilló haciendo una mueva de tristeza y levantándose de la cama.

-Estamos en una misión muy importante que nos encargó Isabel, así que te pediré que te mantengas al margen de todo esto, en especial con Rodrigo. ¿Entendido?-amenazó frunciendo el ceño y después salió dando un fuerte portazo que aterrorizó a Feimei.

----------

El mapa estaba extendido sobre una mesa de madera, Rodrigo y el capitán del barco repasaban los tramos y las estrategias a seguir. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y chocó bruscamente contra la pared, después Syaoran entró por ella.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa ahora?-preguntó el príncipe.

-Feimei esta aquí.

Al escuchar aquel nombre los ojos de Rodrigo brillaron con malicia y después salió apresurado por la puerta alegando que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

-Nunca cambiará-susurró casi para sí mismo Syaoran.

-Joven Li, necesitamos una estrategia para poder llegar a las playas de Guinea.

El joven salió de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a formular la estrategia aunque, en realidad, Rodrigo era el que hacia ese tipo de planes y él las efectuaba. Sólo que en esos momentos las cosas habían tomado un rumbo muy distinto.

**-----------**

-Que sorpresa verte por aquí, preciosa.

Feimei dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Rodrigo detrás de ella. Había salido a la cubierta para admirar el paisaje y no esperaba encontrarse con él tan pronto.

-¿Cómo fue que lograste escabullirte? Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías.

-Bueno, creo que me subestimaste querido-respondió satisfecha de sí misma-unas mentirillas por aquí, otras por allá. Y ahora estoy aquí.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te eche te menos-comenzó a seducirla.

La chica solo soltó una risa tonta. Le encantaba tener a los hombres a sus pies.

-Pues, creo que puedo decir lo mismo-admitió.

El príncipe rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. De nuevo, Feimei soltó una de sus risitas, después giró entre sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de él. Rodrigo la besó lentamente, tanteando el terreno; al ver que la chica respondía con facilidad se aventuró a prolongar el beso y a estrechar con fuerza el cuerpo de Feimei.

Al quedarse sin aliento, ambos se separaron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Uno estaba feliz por haberla conquistado y la otra fantaseaba con su amor secreto.

**-----------**

Un barco considerablemente grande arribaba a las playas de Guinea, abordado por una princesa oriental que iba en busca de "El Cerezo" y así tratar de detenerlo y que no se llevaran las riquezas que habitaban en Guinea. Era cierto que Guinea estaba entre sus territorios más queridos, su gente la valoraba enormemente y estaban seguros de que Kaho los ayudaría en cualquier momento.

-Señorita Kaho.

-¿Si?-respondió al llamado la oriental, agitando su cabello con el movimiento del viento.

-Hemos divisado "El Cerezo", al parecer se mantienen a considerable distancia de la playa. Por lo visto, no hay mucho movimiento en el barco, así que podemos atacarlos en cuanto usted ordene.

Kaho no mostró signos de alentarse, tan solo se quedó mirando fijamente el mar. Sus ojos color canela recorrían las amplias aguas y sus olas hasta posarse en tierra firme.

-No atacaremos, esperaremos hasta mañana.

El soldado no pareció sorprenderse, ya conocía muy bien el carácter de su princesa, apacible pero muy calculador.

------------

Dos hombres hablaban en susurros muy lejos de todos los tripulantes. Uno de ellos era el príncipe y el otro era su más fiel sirviente: Yue.

-Al parecer Kaho no ha intentado interceptarnos.

-Eso parece ser señor, pero no dude que llegara en cuanto menos lo esperemos-agregó con voz calmada el de cabellos plateados.

-Bien, pues trataré de eludirla. No estoy para enfrentamientos. He venido aquí por una sola razón y esa es concretar el tratado que hice con Fei Wong.

-Lo se señor, pero¿que acaso no ha contemplado la posibilidad de que el joven Li, intervenga?

-No tiene por que hacerlo, si no se entera de nada, o en dado caso simplemente lo matamos y asunto concluido.

El sirviente no habló, casi siempre sólo se limitaba a escuchar. Pero esta vez le preocupaba mucho que los planes de su señor no funcionaran. Lo que pretendían hacer era sumamente peligroso. No podía entregar a la señorita Feimei a ese sujeto, era demasiado cruel darle aquel destino. Y además, tan solo era para poder tener esas tierras, las exóticas islas de Guinea. Rodrigo era tan cobarde que había preferido hacer un intercambio a tener que luchar.

_"Vaya __príncipe__"_ pensó Yue.

**----------**

-Mi señor. Ha llegado esta carta por un hombre en un bote, dice que es urgente-entró corriendo el sirviente y le entregó el papel al príncipe.

Rodrigo leyó rápidamente el mensaje. Alzó una ceja con intriga y después sus ojos centellaron, y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Arrugó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrojó por la borda, después se dirigió a su camarote.

Estando ya dentro, se sentó en una silla y apoyado sobre la fina mesa, comenzó a escribir una respuesta:

_Mí estimado señor:_

_He recibido con rapidez su mensaje, sólo quería informarle que ya estoy enterado del intercambio. Lo iré a visitar después de que el sol se ponga, junto con lo acordado._

_Un saludo,_

_Rodrigo de Castilla_

Cuando logró terminar, dejó la pluma sobre el tintero y se encaminó a la puerta.

_"Toc, toc"_

Los nudillos de Elizabeth tocaron delicadamente la puerta justo antes de que Rodrigo la abriera. El príncipe se mostró indiferente y tan sólo la esquivó.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo Elizabeth-murmuró el rubio.

La curiosidad siempre ha sido uno de los defectos más grandes de Elizabeth, y desde luego no iba a dejar de averiguar que le sucedía a su querido amigo. Esperó unos momentos antes de seguirlo y después avanzó tras él, teniendo la precaución de que no fuera vista.

Rodrigo caminó entre los angostos pasillos olvidando rápidamente el incidente con Elizabeth, llegó rápidamente a su destino y sin tocar abrió la puerta del recinto de Feimei.

-¡Por Dios, Rodrigo! Casi me matas de un susto-exclamó la bella mujer de cabellos castaños.

-Querida, por favor perdóname. Pero ya no podía estar mas tiempo sin ti-mintió el príncipe con descaro.

Una risita nerviosa se escuchó por parte de Feimei.

-¿No te gustaría ir a dar un paseo por la playa?

-Por supuesto que si –asintió alegremente-espérame un momento afuera. En un segundo te alcanzo.

Rodrigo se retiró de la habitación con paso despreocupado y giró al la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba Elizabeth. Pronto estuvo en la cubierta y le pidió a uno de sus hombres que prepararan un bote para ir a la isla. Sólo solicitó la compañía de uno de sus sirvientes.

-Ya estoy lista-resonó la voz alegre de Feimei.

-Príncipe Rodrigo, estoy a sus ordenes-informó Yue a sus espaldas.

Los tres se encaminaron al bote y pronto estuvieron fuera del barco, con dirección a la isla. No estaban muy lejos de ella así que no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar.

-Con cuidado-advirtió Rodrigo, ayudando a la chica a pisar tierra firme.

-Es por aquí-declaró Yue.

El rubio tomó a Feimei de la mano y la condujo según su sirviente les indicaba. La naturaleza les hacia mas difícil el paso, de vez en cuando debían detenerse para poder abrirse camino.

Elizabeth los seguía desde lejos, justo cuando ellos pidieron un bote, ella no dudó en hacerlo. Dos soldados la acompañaban pero ellos se habían quedado esperándola en la playa. No le era muy difícil avanzar ya que tenia practica en la expediciones con su familia, muchos la calificaban como una señorita chiflada, quien disfrutaba de la cacería y demás cosas que solo estaban destinadas a los varones. A Elizabeth poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Se dejó de alucinaciones y continuó manteniendo vigilados a sus "acompañantes". Realmente no entendía a donde pretendía llegar Rodrigo con todo eso.

-¡Aquí es!-exclamó el príncipe al llegar a un pequeño poblado.

Había muy pocas casas y la mayoría de ellas eran de cimientos pobres y poco trabajados. Al final de todas las hileras de casas, se encontraba una mucho más grande. De hecho, se podría comparar con un palacio. Estaba ricamente decorada en el exterior y por lo que pudieron ver al llegar, también en el interior.

-Venimos a ver al señor Fei Wong Reed, el encargado de estas islas-indicó el de cabello plateado.

Minutos después un hombre corpulento y de aspecto arrogante apareció frente a ellos en el final del pasillo. Con una de sus manos les indicó que avanzaran. Feimei se mostraba insegura por lo que se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su amado príncipe, aquel hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros le inspiraba desconfianza.

-¡Rodrigo! Que gusto verte.

-Opino lo mismo señor Fei, me agrada volver a verlo.

-¡Pero, vamos! Preséntame a tus amigos-incitó mostrando una sonrisa de lado.

-Con todo gusto-primero se dirigió a la mujer-ella es Feimei Li, ya le había hablado de ella-después se giró a su sirviente-y este es Yue, mi protector.

-Vaya, vaya. Estas muy bien protegido Rodrigo-burló el señor al ver la complexión de Yue, que a su parecer era un poco flacucho y débil-pero mira nada mas, la compañera que traes es muy bonita-¡Que suerte la tuya!

-Gracias señor-habló por primera vez Feimei al sentirse en confianza.

-Muy bien, muy bien-repitió examinando cada parte de Feimei-¡guardias!

Rodrigo no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo y tampoco Yue lo hizo. La chica de cabellos castaños se giro a sus lados para ver por que había llamado a los guardias. Dos hombres fuertes la tomaron por sorpresa, agarrándola de los antebrazos.

-¡Que¡Rodrigo haz algo, ayúdame!

-Llévensela-finalizó Fei y después se retiró por donde había llegado.

**----------**

Syaoran apartaba con su espada la maleza que se extendía frente a él. Había decidido que ningún hombre lo acompañase. La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraban Feimei y Rodrigo, además, por una extraña razón que aun desconocía, también Elizabeth había desaparecido hacia unas horas.

Un grito se escuchó a lo lejos. Syaoran corrió pero las ramas y los arbustos no le permitían ir a gran velocidad. Volvió a escuchar un grito y giró a la izquierda, estaba seguro que se trataba de Elizabeth. A unos pocos metros de él un hombre de inconfundible cabello plateado se alejó y pronto lo perdió de vista. En el suelo se encontraba Elizabeth, con muchos rasguños y una gran herida en su costado.

-¡Maldición!-gritó con frustración al ver a su amiga malherida- ¿Qué sucedió¡¿Por qué demonios saliste del barco?!

Elizabeth tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para poder hablar, se sentía bastante agotada.

-Yo…seguí a Rodrigo-articuló con dificultad.

-¿Rodrigo?-se extrañó el ambarino al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-Debes ir… por Feimei. Él…la entregó.

-¿Pero de que rayos estas hablando¿Dónde está Feimei?... ¡Habla!-sacudió con fuerza el cuerpo de Elizabeth.

Las lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, Syaoran la estaba lastimando y se sentía completamente estúpida al no poder darle más información. Con gran esfuerzo había logrado decirle algunos datos.

-Elizabeth¡por Dios!, haz un esfuerzo. ¡Donde esta Feimei!

Pero la pobre muchacha solo rompió en llanto. La desesperación se apoderó del ambarino y sus ojos ardieron en llamas, se levantó dejando a Elizabeth en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor pero no sabia a donde ir, de pronto la imagen del hombre de cabellos plateados acudió a su cabeza y trató de recordar con éxito la dirección que había tomado. Con asombrosa agilidad, que antes no había mostrado, recorrió grandes tramos, incluso pensó que la espada ya le seria innecesaria. No sabía a donde se dirigía, sólo una corazonada lo guiaba. De pronto pudo ver el cabello rubio de Rodrigo y aumentó su velocidad, la furia contenida comenzaba a desencadenarse por todo su cuerpo. Logró alcanzarlo y si que el príncipe se percatase de su presencia, lo tomó del cuello.

-¿Dónde esta Feimei?-dijo entre dientes.

Rápidamente Rodrigo comenzó a ponerse morado por la asfixia pero la fuerza que Syaoran imprimía sobre su cuello no desistía.

-¿¡Donde está!?-gritó completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-Si lo soltara, tal vez se lo podría decir-murmuró alguien por detrás.

Syaoran lo soltó al instante al sentir el filo de una daga en su espalda. Rodrigo cayó de rodillas al suelo tosiendo y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Déjalo…Yue-dijo el príncipe aun de rodillas.

Rodrigo se recuperó en unos segundos y después encaró a su agresor. Con elegancia se sacudió el polvo que aun quedaba en su camisa, aumentando la furia del ambarino.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Feimei?

-Pues…digamos, querido amigo, que por un tiempo ya no estará con nosotros.

Un rayo de ira se disparo por parte de Syaoran y se lanzó tomando la espada hacia el rubio. Para su mala suerte, Rodrigo fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo girando sobre si mismo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Quédate quieto maldito…-amenazó el ambarino, respirando entre cortadamente por el enojo.

El príncipe levantó una ceja con incredulidad y esa fue la seña que Yue captó para moverse. Sin que Syaoran si quiera se percatara de sus movimientos, Yue se colocó frente a él y enterró una daga en su abdomen. Rodrigo cerró los ojos con remordimiento y después dio media vuelta y se alejó, siendo seguido por su fiel sirviente.

-Fin de Side Story-

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y algunas de sus dudas hayan quedado resueltas. Para aquellas que no saben que es un side story, les explico: es una parte de la historia que se cuenta de una manera por separado ya que no se puede incluir en la historia o ha pasado en otro tiempo. Si se han fijado este side story esta ubicado mucho antes del fic y explica un poco lo que sucedió con Syaoran en este tiempo.

No daré explicación de mi ausencia por tanto tiempo, solo les diré que tuve unos problemas personales además de la perdida de mis archivos y un castigo de por medio.

Espero poder traerles el próximo capitulo en un corto tiempo, pero como ven, no se lo que pueda ocurrir. Lo único que les aseguro es que será enfocado en Syaoran y Sakura.

Un beso!

Christelle


	10. Opuestos

Capitulo 9: Opuestos

Los apresurados pasos de la dueña de la florería retumbaban en el silencio sepulcral que inundaba las calles. Abrió con nerviosismo la puerta de su tienda y una campanilla anunció su llegada. De inmediato una muchacha joven, no menor de diecisiete años salió a su encuentro. Sus ojos rojizos la miraban expectantes.

-¡Señorita Marguerite!-gritó la empleada.

-Rika, necesito que vayas a la casa de los Kinomoto. No me encuentro muy bien, así que debes hacerlo tú. Diles que su hija Sakura, ha sido llevada por unos guardias a un lugar y no pude averiguar donde.

La muchacha de cabello corto y rojizo limpió sus manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto y después lo desabrocho de su cuello para colgarlo en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Tomó un sombrero azul marino que combinaba con su vestido y salió de la florería.

**O………………………………….O**

Después de enterarse de que los soldados habían desalojado las calles, Tomoyo había salido de la mansión de Eriol con dirección a la residencia Kinomoto. Primeramente para tranquilizarlos y decirles que se encontraban bien y también para tratar de averiguar nuevas noticias acerca del paradero de Marylise.

No le sorprendió el que tardaran tan poco tiempo en abrirle, pero lo que si la exaltó fue ver a la duquesa Nadeshiko llorando desconsoladamente. A su lado se encontraba su esposo Fujitaka y también sus hijas Camille y Roseline. De inmediato notó la ausencia de Marylise y eso la alarmó aun más.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

-¡Oh Tomoyo, querida Tomoyo!-salió a su encuentro Roseline. ¿Donde esta Sakura, no viene contigo?

-No, pero-fue interrumpida por la duquesa.

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¿No es cierto lo que nos dijo la chica de la florería, verdad?-preguntó entre sollozos Nadeshiko.

-Pero, no se de que me hablan ¿Qué les han dicho?

Camille se acercó a su madre y la regresó al sofá, después fue al encuentro con su prima.

-Hace unos minutos vino Rika y nos dijo que Sakura había sido llevada por unos guardias después de salir del palacio.

-Marylise…-dijo la amatista en un susurro.

-No, ella tampoco ha regresado. Desde la noche del baile desapareció.

Tomoyo maquinó rápidamente cada detalle que había escuchado, ya sabía lo que había venido a buscar.

-Debo irme-replicó con calma a Camille.

-Pero…no puedes irte. No nos puedes dejar así.

-Lo siento mucho Camille, pero debo ir a ayudar a tu hermana, a ambas en realidad. Discúlpame con tus padres y asegúrales que estaremos bien-terminó de hablar y por ultimo se despidió de la familia.

**O………………………………….O**

No podía parar de titiritar. El frío se impregnaba en cada parte de su cuerpo. No tenía en cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado. ¿Acaso eran minutos, horas? No tenia idea. En cuanto había tocado el duro suelo de la celda, las lagrimas se le habían escapado, después de todo siempre tendía a llorar cuando se encontraba asustada.

En un principio había pensado que se habían confundido, pero después de que un hombre de cabellos grisáceos le preguntara su nombre, él había dicho que habían atrapado a la persona correcta.

-Pero ¡Que he hecho!-había gritado, pero los hombres ya se habían ido.

Poco tiempo después, sus lágrimas se habían secado y todo el lugar se había sumido en un profundo silencio dándole puerta abierta a la entrada de sus pensamientos. De pronto la invadió una sensación de nostalgia y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su hermana Marylise.

Se dice que en los momentos solitarios es cuando mas reflexionas acerca de tu vida. Bien, era justo eso lo que le estaba sucediendo a Sakura.

Su familia siempre había sido muy unida. Su padre era enormemente cariñoso y su madre tenía una ternura incomparable, aunque debía admitir que había veces en las que se ponía un tanto seria para evitar que ella y sus hermanas se mimaran de más. Después venía cada una de sus hermanas, a las que amaba por igual, no importaba que tan diferentes fueran, adoraba la forma de ser de cada una. En esos momentos los extrañaba tanto y deseó por unos instantes estar en su casa disfrutando de la deliciosa comida en compañía de su amada familia.

No podía explicar la decepción que había sentido al ver a Marylise en el palacio de Castilla. Las palabras se le habían quedado en la garganta y había reprimido con esfuerzo las lágrimas que gritaban por salir. No entendía que había inclinado a Marylise a hacer cualquier cosa que tramara con la reina. No quería entenderlo pero su razón y lógica le decían que Syaoran estaba en lo correcto y ella había defendido en vano a su hermana. En realidad, ella no era nadie para juzgar sus acciones por lo que se limitó a olvidar lo sucedido en ese día.

Sin embargo, al parecer su mente no la dejaría tranquila después de todo, ya que el rostro de Syaoran apareció dentro de su cabeza con una sonrisa amarga pintada en sus labios, sus ojos color ámbar brillaban con arrogancia. Cada una de sus duras facciones eran perfectas y su cabello le daba ese toque de rebeldía que le hacia temblar las rodillas. En su vida había conocido un hombre así, con tanta suspicacia y orgullo. Ella era una fina dama, dulce y calmada, pero ese hombre en especial la hacia perder los estribos.

-¿Qué es lo que me atrae de él?-se preguntó a si misma en voz baja.

-Eso es fácil. Es el simple hecho de ser yo-respondió una voz entre las penumbras.

**O………………………………….O**

La tentación le había ganado, no había podido resistirse a probar el pastel cubierto de merengue que Sakura había preparado. Se sentía como un completo idiota devorándose aquel enorme pastel, realmente se había vuelto muy vulnerable.

-Maldita debilidad…maldita cocina-murmuraba el joven Li entre cada bocado-maldito pastel… ¡Maldita Sakura!

Las rebanadas de pastel se fueron reduciendo hasta no quedar ninguna, pero eso no alivió la frustración de Syaoran. Las horas pasaban y Sakura no regresaba, según él ya debería estar de vuelta.

-Todo es su culpa. No debería preocuparme por ella-seguía murmurando-Me hubiera escuchado, es una terca. ¡No debió de haber salido por la puerta principal, los guardias la pudieron atrapar!

Sus fuertes manos se apoyaron en su cabeza con frustración. Estaba preocupado, lo admitía, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ese sentimiento patético, según creía el.

-Somos demasiado diferentes-razonó para si mismo-¡Pero maldita sea, porque me enamore de ella!

**O………………………………….O**

-¡Debemos avanzar rápido! ¡Debes entenderlo Eriol!-gritó exasperado el gobernador.

El de cabellos azules se sumió en un profundo silencio, llevaba dos horas hablando con el gobernador de Valladolid y aun no podían abarcar toda la información que tenían que intercambiar. El hombre era listo, debía admitir, pero no analizaba las circunstancias.

-Aun no me haz dicho el porque de la retirada de los guardias-recordó el gobernador.

-Según mis fuentes-se ajustó los lentes y continuó-las calles fueron vaciadas ya que Isabel está preparando sus tropas para un posible ataque de Francia y Portugal. Por lo que sé, ella ya sabe que Mitsuki esta cerca.

-Entonces, nuestra querida reina esta temerosa. Eso es bueno, significa que no cree que pueda vencer esta vez.

-Y así será, ahora que la verdad ha salido al descubierto-apoyó Eriol.

-¿Y que me dices de Rodrigo, ya sabes a donde huyó?

En ese punto, Eriol cambio de semblante y su rostro se endureció poniéndose serio, su voz se escucho mas grave de lo normal.

-Me he estado comunicando por medio de cartas con mi espía más confiable. Si lo que dice es cierto, Rodrigo primero huyo a Francia pero ahora se encuentra de regreso. Lo que me hace suponer que no logró a su destino.

-No lo dudo, viejo amigo. El mar esta cubierto de barcos que vienen a la guerra.

-Así que después de todo tendremos una nueva guerra.

Ambos hombres bajaron la cabeza, les hacia sentir impotencia el no poder evitar que la guerra estallara. Sus pensamientos se fueron a interrumpir cuando sorpresivamente, Tomoyo entró por la puerta sin tocar.

-¡Eriol! Ha habido una enorme confusión-chilló la dulce voz de la prima de Sakura.

Los presentes que se encontraban en la habitación se levantaron de un salto al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo.

-¡Se han llevado a Sakura!

-¿Quiénes?-se apresuró a preguntar Eriol.

-¿¡A donde se la llevaron!?-gritó Syaoran abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Justamente iba en busca de ella, y al pasar por esa sala había escuchado el grito de Tomoyo y no había podido evitar intervenir en la plática.

-Fui a casa de los Kinomoto y ahí una de las hermanas de Saku-

-¡Me importa un bledo que pasó, solo dime a donde se la llevaron!-siguió gritando el ambarino.

-Syaoran cálmate. La señorita Tomoyo esta nerviosa, debes dejarla continuar-dijo Eriol.

-Es que no sé a donde se la llevaron. Rika, la chica de la florería, fue y les aviso de lo sucedido. Marylise tampoco ha aparecido por la casa.

-Creo saber el malentendido-intervino el gobernador-antes de entrar aquí mande a dos de mis soldados a capturar una Kinomoto en el palacio de Castilla. Supongo que la han de haber confundido.

-¿En el palacio de Castilla?-preguntó Syaoran-pero que podía estar haciendo Sakura a…ha-de un momento a otro había recordado la ultima discusión que había tenido con ella y todo encajó en su mente.

-Yo iré por ella-sentenció el hijo de Ieran-¿A dónde la llevaron?

-Necesito ir yo, no te dejaran sacarla si yo no doy mis órdenes. Estará a salvo, tenlo por seguro. Pero hoy no puedo ir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

-¿Dónde esta?-volvió a preguntar Syaoran con voz aun mas grave.

-Se la pudieron haber llevado a un pueblo que está más allá de Valladolid, a unas dos horas.

No esperó más, en seguida salió por la puerta sin escuchar lo que Eriol tenía que decirle.

**O………………………………….O**

No sabía por donde ir. Estaba cabalgando con pura intuición, apenas y podía recordar lo dicho por el gobernador.

-La tengo que encontrar-se repetía interiormente el joven Li.

Las fronteras habían vuelto a abrirse, así que no tuvo problema para pasar. Rodeó Valladolid y fue al norte, donde le habían indicado que habría un pueblo. El atardecer lo había alcanzado, por lo que aceleró mas el paso del caballo.

-Maldita sea, donde estas Sakura.

A lo lejos pudo ver un gran fuerte color gris, muy al estilo medieval. No tenia pinta de castillo, y estaba rodeado de pequeñas chozas, era más bien…una… ¿cárcel?

-¿La llevaron a una cárcel?-se preguntó Syaoran.

Bajó del caballo a unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al fuerte. Avanzó cautelosamente hasta la entrada, la cual estaba custodiada por dos guardias. No lo había pensado, pero ¿Cómo le haría para entrar?

-Vengo de parte del gobernador de Valladolid-aseguró muy confiado de sí mismo.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere aquí?-respondió uno de los guardias.

-Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y vengo a liberar una prisionera que fue confundida. Hubo un malentendido y trajeron a la persona incorrecta.

-¿Esta hablando de la chica de ojos verdes?

-Así es. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y la persona a la que debieron capturar tiene como nombre: Marylise.

-Muy bien, he entendido. Pase y diríjase a la celda ciento ocho.

Syaoran cruzó la puerta sin más contratiempos y preguntó rápidamente por la celda dicha por el guardia. Lo llevaron a un compartimento muy alejado de las demás celdas y se encontró con la puerta ya abierta. Entró por ella un tanto confundido.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y sólo pudo escuchar una voz diciendo:

-Eso es fácil. Es el simple hecho de ser yo.

-¿Rodrigo?-preguntó Syaoran con voz muy grave.

**O………………………………….O**

No podía evitar sentir miedo, a pesar de que era una mujer muy valiente, lo que Eriol le había pedido era muy peligroso. Se encontraba caminando por las calles, el atardecer le proporcionaba muy poco tiempo de luz solar. Se dirigía al correo, tenia que mandar una carta a Kaho Mitsuki.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor sintiéndose observada, pero las calles estaban desiertas, como lo habían estado los últimos días.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

-¿Elizabeth Troney?-preguntó una voz femenina.

De pronto, una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros apareció detrás de una pared y se acercó a Elizabeth.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Quién es usted?-preguntó un poco nerviosa.

-Si vas a mandarle algo a Kaho, lo puedes hacer por medio de mí-respondió altiva Meiling.

La hija de los Troney se quedó muda de asombro. ¿Quién era esa joven y cómo sabia de sus intenciones?

-Tranquila, no te asustes. Mi nombre es Meiling, y estoy aquí por encargo de Kaho. Pero vamos a un lugar mas seguro para charlar, ahí te contaré todo.

**O………………………………….O**

Rodrigo se congeló al instante de oír la voz de Syaoran. Intentó parecer calmado al hablar.

-¡Que grata sorpresa verte por aquí, mi querido amigo!-dijo con voz cargada de sarcasmo.

-¿Syaoran? ¿Syaoran eres tu?-preguntó la inocente voz de Sakura-¡Sácame de aquí por favor, te lo suplico!

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. Solo déjame terminar con este asunto.

-Puedes volver por donde llegaste. Llegué aquí primero, así que yo puedo sacarla. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien soy? Soy el príncipe de Castilla.

-Poco importará eso, en muy poco tiempo. Vele avisando a Isabel que su reinado terminó.

-Oh oh-siseó el príncipe-calmado viejo amigo. Yo sólo he venido a ayudar.

-Te aseguro que no se te agradece tu ayuda ni tu tiempo. Mejor lárgate de aquí-sentenció el ambarino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres saber nada mas de Feimei?

Aquello había dando en el punto. La parte más débil de Syaoran, incluso hizo que lo recapacitara por unos momentos.

-La encontraré por mi mismo, te lo aseguro.

-Oh vamos, sólo necesito un poco de información de la chica Kinomoto-trató de persuadir Rodrigo.

-Ni lo pienses, vete ya.

Los ojos verdes del hijo de Isabel resplandecieron con odio y después paso de lado a Syaoran y sin decirle nada a Sakura, se marchó.

-¿Qué…de que hablaban? ¿Qué información?-preguntó bastante nerviosa.

-No es nada, no hagas caso al lo que escuchaste. Ya oíste que no le ayudaré en cualquier cosa que esté tramando ese canalla-aseguró Syaoran.

-Pero, ¿Quién es Feimei, por que haz dicho que tu la encontraras?

-Feimei es una mujer que tuvo un destino muy cruel a lado del príncipe Rodrigo, Sakura. No querrás saber que le sucedió, créeme.

-Oh, yo…lo siento-se disculpó y después se quedó callada.

No podía creer que la había ido a rescatar. Pensó que para esas alturas se estaría riendo a sus espaldas, diciendo lo estúpida que fue al no creer lo de Marylise. De pronto el color se le comenzó a subir a las mejillas y no supo la razón de que su corazón se acelerara a ese ritmo.

-¿Entonces, quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche?

-¡Oh no! Te pido que me saques de aquí.

**O………………………………….O**

Eriol estaba bastante preocupado por Syaoran. Según le había dicho el gobernador, tendría muchos problemas para entrar y seria casi imposible sacar a Sakura de ahí. Pero había una duda 

que lo asechaba, ¿Cómo se había enterado el gobernador que una Kinomoto estaba envuelta en todo aquello?

-Supongo que te preguntaras porque me fui directamente en contra de una Kinomoto, ¿no es así?

-Vaya gobernador, su intuición me sorprende. Es justamente lo que me preguntaba.

-Bien, muy sencillo. Tal y como tu tienes tus espías, yo también los tengo. Gracias a que el mío es un leal sirviente del príncipe, me mantiene informado de casi todos sus movimientos.

-Nuevamente le digo que me sorprende. Mis espías no llegan a ser tan cercanos al príncipe, apenas simples guardias o soldados de la guardia real.

-Debemos unir fuerzas, Eriol. Esta vez todo será mas duro.

Segundos después, se escucharon gritos en el recibidor y algunas personas dando la alarma. ¡Los habían descubierto!

-Han entrado-dijo Eriol.

Sin decir más salió de la sala en donde se encontraban y corrió a las habitaciones, encontrando a una Tomoyo muy asustada.

-Te pediré que confíes nuevamente en mí. Debemos salir de aquí, los guardias de Isabel han logrado dar con nosotros.

Tomoyo no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de respirar, Eriol la tomó de la muñeca y juntos salieron por un pasadizo hasta el jardín trasero de la casa. El gobernador venía detrás de ellos y lo único que pudo pensar fue dar gracias que Sakura se encontrara lejos de ahí, y rogó por que se volvieran a ver.

**O………………………………….O**

Unos disparos se comenzaron a escuchar y la movilización de soldados fue muy notoria. Apenas habían salido del compartimento en que mantenían cautiva a Sakura y habían escuchado los gritos de la gente pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Es la guardia real!-exclamaban en las afueras del fuerte.

-Son los soldados de Isabel-razonó Syaoran.

-Están volviendo a atacar a su propio pueblo-concluyó la hijo de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka.

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. Corre-dijo Syaoran a su acompañante tomando su mano para avanzar juntos-Espera, necesito un arma.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo donde había soldados del fuerte tirados, Syaoran tomó una de las armas y continuó avanzando.

Entre tantos pueblerinos y soldados era difícil que los atraparan, pero no estaba de más estar alerta. Sakura se cubría con el brazo de Syaoran y trataba de ahogar sus gritos cuando veía a una persona desfallecida.

Los soldados de Isabel habían tomado el fuerte, y había liberado a todos los presos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una masacre, no les importaba dañar a inocentes, entre la oscuridad no hacían distinción entre los de su propio bando o los simples campesinos.

-Por favor, hay que salir de aquí-rogó Sakura.

-¿Qué crees que estoy intentando?

Syaoran mantenía en alto la espada, pero por suerte no les había tocado ningún contrincante lo suficientemente fuerte como para ponerse a luchar. Poco tiempo después lograron llegar hasta donde había dejado al caballo, y ayudó a Sakura a subir a él. Después el se subió junto con ella y salieron rápidamente de ahí, dejando que la muerte y las llamas se consumieran todo.

Sakura no podía evitar mirar atrás. Todas las personas que estaban dejando morirían y se sentía verdaderamente culpable.

-No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer-se lamentó el hijo de Ieran.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que mas me hace sentir impotencia. Pronto estallará la guerra, ¿verdad?

Syaoran respiró hondamente antes de responder-Así es, y de nuevo no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Mucha gente morirá, pero te aseguro que no huiré como esta vez cuando llegue el momento.

Después de esa ultima frase, siguieron cabalgando en silencio hasta llegar a Castilla. Bajaron del caballo en uno de los callejones cercanos a la mansión de Eriol.

-Espera-advirtió el ambarino deteniéndose en la calle antes de llegar a su refugio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay demasiado silencio-dijo observando la mansión-Es mejor que no entremos.

-¡Pero de que hablas! ¡Ahí esta mi prima Tomoyo, que tal si le sucedió algo!

-Está con Eriol, él no dejara que nada le pase.

-¿Pero entonces, a donde iremos?-preguntó asustada la joven.

-Lamento decirte que no iremos a tu casa, por ahora no es un lugar seguro ya que muchos saben que una traidora vive ahí. Iremos a la mía.

Sakura no dijo más después de escuchar la palabra "traidora" y se lamentó por su hermana. Apartó de su mente todos los pensamientos referentes a ella y se enfocó en las palabras dichas por Syaoran.

-¡No iremos a tu casa! ¡Estas completamente loco!-gritó la castaña.

Syaoran se apresuró a cubrirle los labios y agregó-¿Serias tan amable de guardar silencio, señorita Kinomoto?-terminando lo dicho quitó su mano y observó como la joven hacia un puchero muy gracioso.

Decidió ir avanzando, ya que la noche había llegado y no era muy seguro andar por las calles a esas horas. Retomó la idea de ir a su casa, no podía presentarse así como así y con una chica en la mano. ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? Después de unos segundos decidió mandar al diablo a los autores de sus días y comenzó a dirigir a Sakura por estrechos callejos hasta llegar a su casa. La encontró igualmente silenciosa y con todas las luces apagadas, así que decidió entrar por la puerta trasera.

-Es muy extraño que la puerta haya estado abierta-murmuró el único hijo de los Li después de entrar.

Sakura se sentía completamente apenada. ¿Qué se supone que hacia ella, sola y en casa del chico Li? ¿Por qué no había insistido en que la llevara a su casa? ¿Por qué justamente él se había encargado de rescatarla? Y lo más alarmante, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-Que estupidez-dijo Sakura soltando mas de la cuenta su lengua.

-Vaya, señorita, nuevamente me reafirma lo amplio de su vocabulario y su gran educación-dijo Syaoran alzando las cejas-ya veo porque se me hace tan interesante su compañía.

_**Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be**_

En serio que estaba tratando de calmarse ¡Por Dios, que lo estaba intentando! Pero el simple hecho de encontrarse en su casa de media noche, era una situación que la ponía muy alterada. Por una vez más se preguntaba ¿Por qué se ponía así en su presencia? Después de todo él ya tenia una prometida, ¿no? La señorita Elizabeth Troney. Siempre los había visto juntos, y además ella también estaba… ¿Cómo se le llamaba a la relación que llevaba con el príncipe Rodrigo?

_**Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too**_

-¿Podrías simplemente intentar aparentar que nos llevamos bien?-sugirió Syaoran.

-No quiero seguir con esto-afirmó la hija de Nadeshiko.

_**What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming  
**_

Sakura abrió la boca y aspiró fuertemente aire, sentía que se estaba quedando sin el. Algo en su garganta se atoraba y no la dejaba respirar con regularidad.

-Esto no funcionará.

-Sakura, ni si quiera hemos comenzado-comenzó Syaoran acercándose a la joven.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
**_

-¡Basta!-gritó Sakura-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver.

-¿Por qué te niegas de esa manera a este sentimiento?

-¡No hay ningún sentimiento! Tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes, cualquier cosa que intentemos se vendrá abajo.

-Vaya, siempre pensé que seria yo el que diría eso.

_**  
Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too  
**_

Syaoran seguía acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Quería gritar, correr, pedir ayuda… ¿Pero porque no lo hacia?

-¡No te acerques mas!-advirtió la castaña.

Syaoran no tenía pensado detenerse ahora que por fin había decidido avanzar. Clavó sus ojos en los de ella y no desistió en la batalla de miradas

_**It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful  
**_

-Esto no esta bien, lo sabes-siguió advirtiendo Sakura-es mejor que simplemente nos olvidemos el uno del otro.

El ambarino se detuvo por un momento y agregó-¿El uno del otro? Eso quiere decir que tú piensas en mí.

-Oh no, espera. No confundas las cosas.

_**  
Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning**_

-Oh claro, esperaré-imitó la voz de la chica-pero esta bien, hare lo que tu quieres. No seguiré con esto.

-Eh…yo...no-tartamudeó sin saber que decir.

Realmente no había querido decir eso. Él lo había mal interpretado, ¿O había sido ella? Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Algo le decía que debía decirle que no terminara con cualquier cosa que hubiera entre los dos, pero por otra parte, sabía que nada de eso funcionaria._**  
**_

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

El hijo de Ieran no esperó más y terminó con la distancia que separaba a ambos. La tomó por la cintura y buscó a tientas sus labios. Sakura no opuso resistencia, ya que la había tomado por sorpresa. Y pronto se fundieron en un solo beso.

-¿Estas segura de no querer seguir con esto?-murmuró Syaoran cuando se separaron por unos momentos.

-La verdad es que…ya no estoy segura de nada-finalizó Sakura para después seguir con el beso.

_**High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
**_

_**Baby I am dyin'**_

Las manos de ella estaban apoyadas en su pecho, las piernas le temblaban y sintió que no había mas suelo para sostenerse. Llevó sus manos hasta el cuello de Syaoran y ahí las mantuvo.

Los labios de ella sabían a miel, un exquisito sabor que no paraba de degustar. Había sentido como sus manos subían hasta su cuello y por ello también él la había estrechado mas. No entendía esa sensación tan placentera, el tenerla así entre sus brazos le producía una tranquilidad inexplicable.

-Por que sé que esto ha comenzado-susurró Sakura.

-Y porque no sé que me sucedió-terminó Syaoran.

_**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you**_

Canción: Why Can´t I?

_**Artista: Liz Phair**_

--Fin de Capitulo--

**Notas de autora: **

¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia! Aquí les tengo el capitulo . Esta de sobra decir las causas que me han retrasado, no vienen al caso. Solo espero haber cumplido con las expectativas para este capitulo.

Cualquier duda o sugerencias pueden mandarla a mi mail, o dejarla en un review.

¡Gracias de nuevo!

Nos vemos,

Christelle


	11. El último baile

Capitulo 10: El último baile

Las cortinas estaban corridas, sólo muy poca luz se lograba filtrar a través de ellas. La habitación en sí era muy pequeña, aunque la decoración la hacía parecer más amplia. Delicadas rosas pintadas en las paredes le daban un toque aristocrático y los sillones color vino contrastaban perfectamente.

-Es mejor que te sientes. Tal vez esto llegue a alargarse un poco.

-Así estoy bien. Muchas gracias. ¿Cómo me dijo que era su nombre?

-Meiling, me puedes llamar así.

-Muy bien, en ese caso señorita Meiling, ¿me puede explicar lo tan importante que tiene que decirme y además, cual es su vínculo con Kaho?

-Para eso estamos aquí-respondió con una radiante sonrisa-Kaho me ordenó estrictamente contactarte a ti primero, Elizabeth Troney. No me fue muy difícil ubicarte, debo decir, así que debes tener cuidado con tus pasos ya que estas siendo vigilada por los guardias de la reina. Sí, ya sé que me dirás, y lamentablemente si es posible. Al parecer, como no les has dado muchos problemas aun no te han hecho nada, pero vete con cuidado.

La joven Elizabeth escuchaba con atención. Su rostro no cambiaba ante ninguna revelación, se mantenía imperturbable.

-Estoy aquí-continuó meneando su larga cabellera negra-porque he venido como espía infiltrada en la corte de la reina. Te sorprenderá mi habilidad para mentir y engañar, por eso es que mi amistad con la reina se hace cada día mas fuerte. Y si mis planes, quiero decir, los planes de Kaho salen como lo esperamos pronto este conflicto se pondrá de nuestro lado.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices-respondió la hija de los Troney sin hacer alusión a la vanidad de la chica-pero aun no logro comprender porque me dices todo esto.

-Vaya, calma querida, apenas estaba por contártelo-rio ruidosamente-lo que sucede es que necesitamos de tu ayuda.

Elizabeth la miró con ojos llenos de curiosidad y añadió-No entiendo de qué manera podría yo servirle a Kaho.

-No tienes la menor idea, serás perfecta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De la cocina salía un delicioso olor a tallarines cocidos con verduras. Syaoran ya esperaba ansioso sentado en la mesa. De un momento a otro llegó Sakura con una gran bandeja, tras dejarla en la superficie firme se dispuso a servir.

-No sé hace cuantos años que no cocino.

-Sólo espero que esto no me haga daño-rezó por su salud el ambarino.

-No seas ridículo, desde luego que no te pasará nada-aseguró Sakura sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a comer.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante un buen rato. Se limitaban a usar los cubiertos y ver el plato que poco a poco se vaciaba. Las mejillas de ambos estaban encendidas y no podían hacer nada al respecto ya que la fuerte luz de los candiles los delataba por completo.

Sakura se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada, fuera de lugar, como si fuera otra persona. Intencionadamente, o eso creía, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando para ver a la persona frente a ella. Entonces era cuando se desarmaba por completo, una y otra vez, pareciera como si estuviera desnuda frente a sus ojos ámbar. La intimidaba, la hacía sentir cohibida, tan pequeña como un insecto.

-¡Insecto!-gritó la hija de Nadeshiko.

-¿Qué…dónde?-se levantó Syaoran al instante.

Sakura lo miró con desconcierto y antes de preguntarle de qué hablaba, lo comprendió.

-Oh no, disculpa a sido error mío. Era solo una…basura-se avergonzó de haber pensado en voz alta.

-Si, está bien-cortó el ambarino-Bueno, comenzaré a recoger.

Se levantó de su silla tan lentamente que le pareció que el tiempo en verdad se detenía. Trató de no mirarla, de esquivar cualquier contacto con ella. _Estúpido_…se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué acaso no podía comportarse como un hombre más o menos normal?

-Es su culpa-dijo sin siquiera darse cuenta-Si no la hubiera traído…

Ambos se voltearon a ver al instante y después desviaron la mirada. Syaoran vio como Sakura también se levantaba de su silla y salía por la puerta.

-Idiota-se dijo a sí mismo.

Dejó los platos nuevamente en la mesa y salió tras ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

-Escúchame bien: si dices una palabra de lo que has visto, morirás en cuanto me entere-amenazó un hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Si si señor, yo no he visto nada-aseguró el tripulante.

-Espero no volver a verte merodeando por aquí-finalizó con ojos helado Yue y cuando el intruso se hubo ido, guardó una carta en el cajón de su escritorio.

Cuando había entrado a su camarote había descubierto a un joven esculcando sus cosas y justamente una carta que apenas iba a mandar. Se trataba de un mensaje informándole al gobernador de Valladolid que las tropas de Francia estaban por llegar a España y que pedían su apoyo para luchar contra Isabel. Por desgracia, ahora no podía mandarla, ya era demasiado tarde. Estaban a punto de arribar a puerto ya que Rodrigo quería llegar para la fiesta de aniversario del reinado de su madre.

-Si tan solo hubiera podido avisarle-se lamentó el espía del gobernador-Espero que no los confundan con partidarios de la reina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Acababan de descubrirlos y ahora corrían por sus vidas. Las calles habían vuelto a poblarse a causa de la ausencia de los guardias. Se abrían paso entre la gente, intentando en vano escapar de sus perseguidores.

-No puedo correr mas…por favor, Eriol-imploró Tomoyo, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir.

-Tienes que seguir ¡Vamos!-le pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura y juntos continuaron corriendo.

Comenzaron a escucharse disparos y los ciudadanos se dispersaron horrorizados.

-Entremos aquí.

Eriol había empujado a Tomoyo dentro de una tienda entre el alboroto que estaba ocurriendo. Al parecer los guardias de Isabel no los habían visto.

-¡Rápido, señorita Tomoyo, por aquí!-gritó una chica a sus espaldas.

Se trataba de Rika, la ayudante de la florería, junto a ella estaba Marguerite. Por lo que había entendido Tomoyo, habían entrado a su tienda. Ella y Eriol siguieron a las dos mujeres, quienes los llevaron a la parte trasera del local. Ahí todos guardaron silencio, rogando que todo pasara.

-Muchísimas gracias-dijo por fin Tomoyo después de que el peligro había pasado.

-No tienes de que agradecer-respondió Marguerite-Debemos estar unidos en esto.

-Permítanme también agradecerles, señoritas-se inclinó Eriol haciendo una elegante reverencia-Pero lamentablemente, no podemos quedarnos por mas tiempo. Tomoyo, el gobernador nos espera.

-Si, esta bien-asintió la amatista.

Después de una cálida despedida volvieron a salir de la florería y caminaron presurosos por las calles.

-¿Ahora a dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó aun muy asustada.

-Debemos cabalgar. Espérame aquí.

Eriol dejó escondida a Tomoyo en un callejón. Tardó alrededor de quince minutos en regresar, pero no regresó solo. Traía consigo un hermoso caballo negro.

-¿Pero que prete…?-la pregunta de la prima de Sakura quedó ahogada cuando de improviso Eriol la tomó por la cintura y la subió al caballo.

-Sujétate bien, iremos rápido.

Emprendieron un corto viaje fuera de la ciudad. Hicieron caso omiso a las miradas curiosas que los miraban al pasar y salieron a campo abierto. Eriol la sujetaba con un brazo fuertemente, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Tomoyo no decía ni una palabra, estaba demasiado apenada como para hablar.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, ambos bajaron del caballo. Estaban frente a una gran casa que parecía estar en medio de la nada. De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió una joven mujer corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Eriol! ¡Gracias a Dios están bien! El gobernador ya llegó, deben estar cansados, pasen-indicó Elizabeth Troney.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las personas de la fotografía se veían muy alegres, incluso podía decir que hasta ella se contagiaba de sus sonrisas.

-Es Syaoran de pequeño.

-Acertaste-dijo espaldas a ella y le arrebató la fotografía agresivamente.

Sakura suspiró, no iba a perder la calma. Ahora que ya llevaba mas tiempo de conocer al joven Li, podía predecir sus cambios de humor. Unas veces llegaba a ser demasiado sarcástico pero a la vez divertido, en cambio otras veces se ponía a la defensiva por cualquier cosa y soltaba tonterías sin quererlo.

-Lo siento, es sólo que estaba aquí y cuando vine creí que…

-Pues deja de creer cosas, Sakura. ¿No podrías tomarte las cosas más en serio? Te informo que estamos en alerta de guerra y no es momento para andar con tonterías.

-Es lo mismo que yo opino, por eso no sé que estas haciendo diciéndome todas esas cosas-contraatacó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-No creo que sea el momento apropiado para empezar con una pelea.

-Nuevamente coincido contigo. Aunque debes recordar que no fui yo la que te insultó-dijo con aire ofendido.

-En ese caso, lo siento-se disculpó sin verdadero remordimiento.

-Trataré de reconsiderarlo.

En vez de seguir con la disimulada pelea, Syaoran cerró la boca y frunció el ceño. Después depositó la fotografía donde antes estaba.

-Emm…Syaoran-llamó la castaña con timidez.

-Dime.

-Pues yo quería preguntarte…-titubeó por un momento-¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Feimei?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-respondió frunciendo mas el ceño-Así que no preguntes.

-Pero yo lo decía por si tal vez podría ayudarte en algo. Tal vez mi padre llegue a…

-No necesito tu ayuda-volvió a decir con tono de enfado-Sakura, en serio, no quiero hablar de esto.

La hija de Fujitaka se preocupó aun más, pero no iba a desistir, estaba decidida a ayudar a Syaoran en cualquier cosa. Se giró para quedar frente a él y alargó una de sus delgadas manos para tocar las de él. Se acercó un poco más para que las puntas de sus pies se tocaran y no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, sabía que estaba roja como una manzana.

-Sa...Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-preguntó desconcertado el chico, tan avergonzado como ella.

-Yo sólo…yo solo-tartamudeó tontamente descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Sólo trato de ayudarte.

-No veo la razón por la que quisieras hacer eso.

Sakura volvió a respirar profundamente antes de contestar-Syaoran, en verdad me importas. Quiero decir, hace apenas unas horas me parecías la persona mas irritante que jamás había conocido, pero… de un momento a otro, todo cambió. Quiero que confíes en mí.

El hijo de Ieran se quedó helado. Jamás había escuchado algo así, ni siquiera de su propia madre.

-Lo que sucede es que…es complicado hablar de Feimei.

-Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo para hablarlo-lo siguió alentando creyendo que estaba ganando terreno.

-Toma asiento-le indicó Syaoran y se separó de ella-Es mi prima y la perdí por culpa de ese idiota.

Sakura guardó silencio tratando de romper el momento, al parecer Syaoran comenzaría a hablar de lo sucedido.

-Rodrigo, Elizabeth y yo nos criamos casi juntos. Pero la ambición y el poder lo corrompieron. Supongo que también fue una traición hacia su madre, o no se si ambos lo habían planeado-se detuvo un momento y cerró los ojos como si estuviera recordando-Recuerdo que salió con Feimei del barco y después…jamás la volví a ver.

-¿Qué barco? ¿En dónde fue?

-Cerca de las islas de Guinea. Era cuando creíamos que el enemigo era la princesa Kaho, íbamos a conquistar aquellas islas y robar sus riquezas. Pero no contábamos con la traición de Rodrigo, al parecer tiempo antes el había echo un arreglo para intercambiar a Feimei por algo. La sedujo y después la bajó del barco. Elizabeth los siguió y salió herida…Llegué tarde para rescatar a Feimei.

El silencio los invadió. El rostro de Syaoran era serio y sombrío, le dolía recordar aquello.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar?-preguntó Sakura.

-Los tripulantes del barco nos buscaron cuando no regresamos, pero Rodrigo ya había escapado por sus propios medios. Después de eso no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que tú…-la miró con ojos helados.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. De pronto había sentido que estaba sentada frente a un completo extraño…y tenía miedo. Sus ojos no paraban de verla, y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Estaban unidos por una extraña conexión.

El tiempo fluía sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, podían haber pasado ya horas, pero ambos seguían sin moverse. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Acaso…acaso crees que yo soy la culpable de que él haya regresado? ¿Crees que tengo algo que ver con todo esto?

-Comienzo a sospecharlo-murmuró el ambarino.

-¡Como puedes pensar eso! ¡Por Dios, Syaoran yo no sería capaz…!

-¡¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?! Tú lo haz dicho, llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos. Tal vez todo esto sea una trampa tuya y lo único que quieres es…es-no le salían las palabras, parecía que otra persona estaba hablando en vez de él.

-No lo puedo creer-susurró Sakura mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Toda esa situación le parecía demasiado confusa. Eriol y Tomoyo habían pasado la noche en su casa, al igual que el gobernador. Apenas estaba amaneciendo así que se apresuraba a llegar a la mansión Li. El vestido azul que llevaba puesto arrastraba por las calles, pero no le importaba, tenia que entregar la carta.

-Aquí es-se alivió al llegar a la mansión. Tocó tres veces pero no obtuvo respuesta, temió que Syaoran no hubiera ido ahí. Pero a la cuarta vez abrieron y para su sorpresa era el mismo Syaoran quien abría.

-¿Elizabeth?

La joven se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo. Había tenido tanto miedo de que le pasara algo a su mejor amigo y ahora todas sus preocupaciones se habían ido. Syaoran sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta con dificultad a causa del abrazo y después el también le correspondió el saludo.

-A mi también me alegra que estés bien-dijo con voz pausada.

-No tienes idea de cuan preocupada estaba-reprendió Elizabeth secándose unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

-¿Syaoran que estas…haciendo?-se escuchó un hilo de voz.

Ambos presentes voltearon para ver a Sakura parada en el umbral de la puerta, se soltaron al momento pero no sirvió de nada.

-Sakura espera, yo…-Syaoran no pudo terminar la frase, Sakura ya se había dado la vuelta y había desaparecido.

Elizabeth miró a Syaoran con preocupación, temía que la hija de Nadeshiko hubiera entendido mal. No quería causar problemas.

-Disculpa, en verdad no quería que esto pasara.

-No te preocupes, ella fue la que entendió mal. Déjala que piense lo que quiera-dijo con frialdad el ambarino.-Y dime, ¿Para que has venido hasta aquí?

-¡Es cierto! Toma esto-y le tendió un sobre.

Syaoran abrió rápidamente la carta para comenzar a leerla.

_A Syaoran Li:_

_Han descubierto nuestra guarida. Por suerte hemos logrado escapar satisfactoriamente. La señorita Tomoyo Daidouji se encuentra conmigo, en muy buen estado, no hay de que preocuparse. _

_He mandado a Elizabeth, sabiendo que es gran amiga tuya, para que te de este mensaje. Estamos preparando una trampa para Isabel al igual que para Rodrigo. Mañana se celebra el aniversario del reinado de Isabel y desde hace tiempo se tenía planeada la fiesta en el palacio._

_Asistiremos. Eso te incluye a ti y a la señorita Sakura. Esperamos que Rodrigo también nos honre con su presencia. Después te mandaré más datos._

_Un saludo,_

_Eriol Hiragisawa._

-Perfecto. Pero ella no irá-dijo terminando de leer la carta.

-¿De quién hablas?

-De Sakura, desde luego. No pienso arriesgarla.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que tu y ella…

-Cállate-ordenó con voz de queda Syaoran-Simplemente ella no tiene porque ir. ¿Me explico?

Elizabeth alzó el mentón con orgullo. Jamás había permitido que un hombre la pisoteara ni le ordenara nada justo como Syaoran lo hacía ahora. Él no sería el primero en hacerlo.

-Haz lo que quieras-soltó con voz fuerte y después se giró para salir del recibidor. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa sin voltear atrás.

El hijo de Ieran se quedó mirando a la nada. Nuevamente había vuelto a herir a alguien, sin en verdad desearlo. Se portaba según sus impulsos y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no sabía cómo controlarlo. De pronto recordó a Sakura y la pequeña confusión causada por Elizabeth y se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos no podían estar peor.

-Maldición-murmuró a solas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Las joyas colocadas en el cuello de la reina eran bellísimas. Su pomposo vestido crema con encajes dorados hacia más llamativa su figura joven y esbelta. A pesar de tener un hijo mayor, era de muy corta edad y sus facciones sólo se habían afinado con el tiempo.

-Aquí tiene su majestad-señaló la criada entregándole su corona a Isabel.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

-Se ve muy hermosa-alagó Marylise desde una esquina-Aunque sé que esta fiesta no la usa solo para aumentar su ego, ¿Me equivoco?

-Estas en lo correcto, querida Marylise. Esta noche será perfecta, en todos los sentidos.

-Aunque, su majestad, sigo insistiendo que no es de fiar esa joven llamada Meiling. Se que puede traicionarnos.

-Vamos, no seas tan desconfiada. Recuerda que tú también estuviste a punto de traicionarme. Seria mejor que no juzgaras a las demás personas…porque entonces ¿En donde quedarías tu?-preguntó con voz chillona ampliando su sonrisa.

Marylise guardó silencio y decidió mejor mirar por la ventana, tal vez esperando que llegar alguien y la sacara de ahí. Pero sin saber que su deseo se cumpliría, salió de la habitación siguiendo a la reina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

Bajaron del carruaje con toda la discreción que les fue posible, no querían llamar la atención. Syaoran había mostrado su mayor descaro al ni siquiera ayudarla a bajar del coche, pero no le importaba. Ella había querido ir, muy a pesar de los deseos de Syaoran.

_****Flash Back****_

-¿Entonces por qué se abrazaban tan efusivamente? ¡No! Espera, no me lo digas. La verdad es que no me interesa.

-Deja de hacerte la desinteresada, por favor. Ya te dije que somos amigos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Quién dijo que yo estaba preocupada?-exclamó con todo el cinismo que le fue posible-Syaoran, deja de pensar tonterías. Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-Sakura, sólo quiero que me escuches. Intento arreglar las cosas, por si no lo habías notado-dijo exasperado el ambarino-¿Serias tan amable de mostrarme un poco de tu educación y detenerte a escucharme?

-No funcionará esta vez. ¡Ya te dije que no quiero escucharte!-terminó de decir Sakura y le cerró en la cara la puerta.

-¡Muy bien! Niña terca y malcriada…-se fue diciendo y repitiéndose mentalmente que esperaba que no volviera a salir de ahí para no tener que decirle que le PROHIBIA ir a la fiesta que se habría en la noche.

-¡Y no creas que no escuché que dijiste que no me dejarías ir hoy! ¡Desde luego que iré!

Syaoran casi se cayó de las escaleras cuando escuchó semejante grito. Y por más que intentó razonar con ella…no lo consiguió.

_****Fin de Flash Back****_

Syaoran y Sakura sonreían falsamente a los invitados, intentaban parecer "felices" en la compañía del uno y el otro.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría la gente si supiera que me raptaste?-preguntó Sakura como un aire de ironía.

-Yo no te rapté-le susurró al oído-Tú sola entraste a mi casa. Que yo recuerde nunca te quejaste estando ahí adentro.

-Simplemente trataba de no hacerte sentir mal.

-Mas bien, tu felicidad no cabía al saberte a solas conmigo.

-¡Que estas diciendo!-le gritó en plena cara y se separó de él como si tuviera la peste.

Cuando entraron al gran salón ambos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a admirar la decoración. No era muy diferente a la fiesta de la vez pasada, tal vez la única diferencia era que ahora ellos iban como una pareja. Todos los demás parecían muy relajados, como si en realidad nada estuviera pasando, ninguna alerta de guerra, conspiración…nada en absoluto.

-¿Por qué la gente actúa así después de lo que acaba de pasar?

-Sakura, no intentes entenderlos. Sólo disfruta de la fiesta.-se alegró de decir Syaoran.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Eriol acercándose y se separó unos momentos de su acompañante para poder hablar con él a solas.

-Me da gusto verlos aquí-comenzó Hiragisawa.

-Yo no quería traerla. Corre mucho peligro aquí.

-Tal vez. Pero es un gran anzuelo para atraer a Rodrigo. Sólo trata de no separarte de ella, hasta el momento indicado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se alarmó Syaoran mirando a sus lados para verificar que nadie los escuchara.

-Syaoran…-dijo Eriol ajustándose sus anteojos-Mañana en la madrugada partiremos para unirnos a las fuerzas de Francia y Portugal y así intentar detener a Isabel. Por suerte he logrado recibir un aviso, si no fuera por eso ellos ya nos hubieran matado. Ya se ha declarado la guerra hace unas horas, la gente aun no lo sabe.

Syaoran se quedó helado con los ojos desorbitados. Su mente viajó con velocidad a Sakura.

-¿Qué pasará con la gente? ¡Eriol que pasará con Sakura!

-Tranquilízate Li. Ellas estarán protegidas, Elizabeth sabe que hacer ella las ayudará.

En ese momento la música comenzó a escucharse. Las altas voces callaron y se convirtieron en leves murmullos de hombres que pedían a las damas compartir esa pieza con ellos. Eriol mostró una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas y se alejó de él. Al momento siguiente cruzó el salón a zancadas, no tenía control sobre sus movimientos, y ahora estaba parado justo atrás de la bella mujer de ojos verdes…que tenia por nombre: Sakura.

-¿Quié…quieres bailar?-preguntó con un tono frio y distante dejando que su cabello le cubriera los ojos.

-Eh…si, claro-aceptó Sakura dejando su copa de vino en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la pista.

_**Just one last dance**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**Just one last dance  
**_

Tomaron sus posiciones y Sakura sintió que Syaoran la estrechaba más de lo debido, pero no le importó y comenzaron a balsear._**  
**_

_**We meet in the night in the Spanish cafe  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water **_

La atmosfera se sentía extraña. Parecía como si solo ellos dos fueran los únicos en la pista. Volteó a ver a Syaoran y se dio cuenta de su mirada perdida. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
Tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
Our love has finished forever  
**_

Parecia molesto, disgustado. No lograba entender su mirada. ¿Era acaso de reproche, enojo… o tristeza? Sabía que habían comenzado mal. Desde aquel día en el mercado y después la noche en el callejón, y ahora también estaban mal. Su relación no tenía futuro, lo sabia.

_**  
How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
How I wish we make it through**_

¿Por qué sentía como si él se estuviera alejando? Era como si con cada paso se construyera una barrera entre ellos, una que le parecía impenetrable. Daba la impression de que fuera…su ultimo baile.

_**  
Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time  
Just one more chance **_

Sakura abrió los ojos al comprenderlo. _"La charla con Eriol"_, pensó en su mente. Tal vez…solo tal vez, eso era una…despedida.

_**Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance  
**_

"_Maldita sea…maldita sea"_, no dejaba de repetirse Syaoran. La música seguía sonando, pero él ya no la escuchaba, solo enfocaba todos sus sentidos en la mujer que tenia en frente. Sabía que significaban las palabras de Eriol, en cuanto partieran…ya no volverían._**  
**_

_**The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
But I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love  
**_

Como hubiera deseado poder compartir mas tiempo con ella. Mostrarle que no era un animal que se guiaba por sus impulsos, que de verdad era un hombre que se había enamorado de ella. Quería decirle que lo que ellos tenían en verdad era algo, no una simple fantasía. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle…si tan sólo no fuera tan cobarde…

_**  
There's no way to come with you  
It's the only way to do**_

Partiría en la mañana. No podia dejar de pensarlo. No quería decírselo, tal vez ni siquiera le importara. Pero sabia que ella ya había notado que algo pasaba, sus ojos eran dos grandes cristales que le permitían ver su alma.

-Sakura…-susurró en medio de la melodía.

_**Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time  
Just one more chance **_

-¿Syaoran que sucede?-preguntó con el rostro acongojado. _**  
**_

_**Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance**_

Syaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no mirarla. No quería perderla, no quería irse sin antes descubrir que hubiera pasado.

-Me voy…-dijo sin poder ocultarlo mas.

-¡¿Qué?!_**  
**_

_**Just one last dance  
Before we say goodbye  
When we sway and turn round and round and round  
It's like the first time  
Just one more chance **_

-La guerra a comenzado Sakura. Me lo ha dicho Eriol.

-Pero tú…-se le quebró la voz al entender sus palabras-¡No!-gritó causando que todos se giraran a verlos, rompiendo la magia del momento.

_**Hold me tight and keep me warm  
Cause the night is getting cold  
And I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance**_

-¡Sakura espera!-corrió tras ella con el alma cayéndosele.

Ella no dio señales de haberlo oído y continuó alejándose. La música estaba por terminar.

_**Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance**_

_**Cancion: Just One Last Dance**_

_**Artirta: Sarah Connor  
**_

-No puede ser…no puede ser-repetía ella constantemente mientras caminaba. Tropezaba con la gente y su vestido se atascaba, pero continuaba tratando de huir.

Sakura salió del gran salón si voltear ni una vez, sin darse cuenta que el caos se había desatado dentro.

Los invitados gritaban aterrorizados al ver el charco de sangre. En su intento de ir tras Sakura, Syaoran había chocado con un hombre, quien aprovechando la cercanía le había clavado un puñal en el costado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOo**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte y recorría la alfombra de la habitación con sus rayos. Había dos personas en ella, un hombre de cabellos rubios sentado en un amplio sofá y una joven de pie frente a él.

-¿Así que planeabas una trampa, Eriol?-se dijo a si mismo el príncipe mientras arrugaba una carta-Idiota.

Arrojó el papel a las llamas de la chimenea y sólo se alcanzó a ver la primera línea de lo que era la carta: _A Syaoran Li._

-Muchas gracias, Meiling.-agradeció Rodrigo a la chica de cabellos negros-Que lastima que no hayan podido con su plan.

-Logré rescatar esa carta del chico Li, después de que lo dejaras tirado a media pista-se enorgulleció de decir.

-Muy bien. Haz echo un buen trabajo. Eso quiere decir, que prácticamente nadie se dio cuenta de que fui yo el que le causó la muerte.-rió sin el menor arrepentimiento- Ahora, manda traer a la chica-ordenó el príncipe de Castilla.

Meiling salió de la habitación con una reverencia y al minuto siguiente entraron dos hombres sujetando a una asustada joven.

-¿Marylise es tu nombre, no es así?-preguntó con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios-Excelente. Déjenla aquí.

-----------------------------------------------------Fin de Capitulo------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Por fin regresé! Tenía este capitulo guardado y no entiendo por qué no estaba subido. Aquí esta y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya volveré a regular mis historias asi que esperen actualización pronto (:

Un beso enorme,

Christelle**


End file.
